LPS
by Mr Emerid
Summary: Just a bit oif a prologue for the Lance's Pokemon Saga.
1. Default Chapter Title

Lance's Pokemon Saga:Prologue  
  
LANCE'S POKEMON SAGA.  
  
  
  
  
  
Lance checked his satchel again, making sure he had everything. Clothes, Pokeballs, His Pokemon Guide, and assorted items. Finally, he stepped out in front of his mirror, a pile of clothing in front of him. He studied his face a moment, round, with dark brown hair and a tail of har growing out the back, he called it a Ponytail even though it wasn't He picked up an Orange shirt and slipped it on slowly, then he picked up a blue pair of pants, he put those on as well. He picked up the red vest with a picture of a Pokeball embroidered on the left of the vest, he slipped one arm then the other through it, catching his ponytail under it. He pulled it free and slipped on a pair of white socks, then grabbed his light brown shoes and slipping them on, then tying the laces up. He grabbed a pair of red, fingerless gloves and slipped them on his hands. Finally, he picked up a black hat with the words "Parks' Gym" embroidered on it and looked at it. He had found it one day in his Parents field, not knowing where it had come from, or why it had his last name embroidered on it in Gold along with a Stylized P. He felt it was important somehow, so he alway's wore it. He smiled and put it back on, looking around his room. His Brother Russ had left on his Pokemon journey's earlier that week, His first Pokemon Chosen and in a Pokeball, while He had refused to take a Pokemon, wanting to catch one himself, make it feel more special. He zipped his satchel back up and walked out of his Parent's house, breathing deeply. He felt confident that he could succeed in becoming a Pokemon trainer, he didn't think he could become a master, but he felt sure he would do the best he could. He looked back at his house, then turned and walked faster, away from his past, and to his future as a trainer of Pokemon.  
  



	2. Default Chapter Title

  
LANCE'S POKEMON SAGA:POKEMON HAVE FEELIGNS TOO.  
  
  
  
  
  
For the first few days, he saw no Pokemon as he traveled through Viridian Forest. But, finally towards the end of the forest, he heard someone arguing. He rushed towards the sounds, then hid behind a large rock. He saw a Rather tall trainer with spiky green hair holding a large stick and yelling at a Hitmonchan who was on the ground, it's arm raised to protect it from it's trainer who had already inflicted a large gash in it's head, and the Hitmonchan looked about ready to faint.  
"You stupid Pokemon! You lost another match! You're supposed to be a FIGHTING POKEMON! BUT YOU CAN'T EVEN BEAT A STUPID MAGIKARP! You don't even know how to do COMET PUNCH! WHY DID I EVEN BOTHER CATCHING YOU??" With that, the trainer gave a whack to the Hitmonchans head, knocking it unconscious. The trainer snorted and dumped the stick on the ground, walking off. Lance's eye's were wide with shock, how could someone treat a Pokemon like that? He had heard form his Parents that some Trainers were cruel to their Pokemon, but this was unbelievable. He looked around quickly, then slowly walked towards the Hitmonchan, unzipping his Satchel and digging around in it. The Hitmonchan let out a small groan, then was silent. Lance Took out a small Pokeball and looked at it, it would be so easy right now to capture it, but then, it wouldn't feel right to capture a Defenseless Pokemon. He sighed and put the Pokeball away, then pulled out a potion and knelt next to the Hitmonchan.  
"Uh, this'll sting a little, so, hold still, okay?" He said to the unconscious Pokemon Before spraying the Potion onto the Hitmonchans wound. The Hitmonchan yelped, then fell back down, unconcious. Lance bit his lip and put the Potion away, then reached into his satchel and pulled out a Pillow and placed it under his head, Then sat back and looked at the Unconscious Hitmonchan.  
"I've alway's wanted a Hitmonchan, Be good for the Pokemon Grand Pree coming up." Lance said, smiling. He shook his head and pulled out a book and started to read, waiting for the Pokemon to wake up.  
  
  
  
  
  
Hitmonchan woke up, his sight blurry beyond belief and he had a pounding headache. His trainer had beat him again, he knew it. But why wasn't he in that Pokeball he hated so much? And why was there a Pillow under his head? He sat up and immediately regretted it as his headache worsened. He blinked his eye's and looked around, then spotted a guy about five feet from him asleep, a book clutched in his hands. Hitmonchan squinted and looked at the name of the book, "The best of Sherlock Holmes.", Hitmonchan smiled brightly and reached for the book, then winced in pain. His trainer had hurt him pretty badly, but he wanted to read that book even more badly, so he grimaced and gently took the book from the sleeping person, then fell back down and groaned slightly at the pain. He held the book up and flipped to the first page.  
  
  
  
Lance opened one eye and saw something that shocked him. The Hitmonchan was reading his book!  
"Hey!" Lance cried, waking up instantly. Hitmonchan was so surprised he fumbled with the book a minute, then looked at Lance.  
"That's my book! You don't go taking other people's books without permission!" Lance cried, reaching for the book. Hitmonchan backed away, still clutching the book somehow with those Punching glove hands of his.  
"Mon chan Hitmonchan. (You ain't getting this book.)" Lance wasn't sure what surprised him more, that the Hitmonchan was reading a Sherlock Holmes book, or that he actually understood the Pokemon.  
"I ain't getting....? Hey that's my property! If you'd've asked I would've let you read it!" Hitmonchan's Eye's widened, then he moaned a bit in pain.  
"Mon chan, hit mon? Hitmon?!(You can understand me? How?!)" Hitmonchan said, a bit in awe himself. Lance struck upon an idea.  
"Tell you what, If you give me the book back, I'll get us some food, and I'll tell you why I can Understand you, at least why I think I can understand you, then we'll have a look at that wound of yours." Lance said, compromising. Hitmonchan looked warily at Lance, then slowly handed the book back. Lance smiled and put the book in his bag, then pulled out two bags, one had a Peanut butter and jelly sandwich, the other had Turkey.  
"Which one you want? The PBJ or Turkey? Turkey has Mustard on it." Lance said, holding both out to the Hitmonchan. Hitmonchan looked at Lance a moment, then slowly reached out and snatched The PBJ sandwich.  
"Mmm PBJ, Pokemon after me own heart." Lance said, Unzipping the Plastic bag for the turkey. Hitmonchan took his out and hesitantly took a bite, then started wolfing it down.  
"Geez hungry 'Mon aren't you?" Lance said as the Hitmonchan finished the sandwich before he even took a bite of his. He looked at the Hitmonchan, then at the sandwich, he sighed and handed his sandwich to the Pokemon.  
  
"Here, Might as well. I have plenty more sandwich's." Lance said as Hitmonchan grabbed the sandwich and wolfed it down as well. The Hitmonchan sighed happily and laid back on its pillow.  
"Mon chan, Hit mon mon chan. (Now it's your turn, Explanation please.)" Hitmonchan said.  
"Pushy Pokemon aren't you? Anyway, to answer your question, It's a bit of a long story." Lance said shrugging.  
"Mon?(So?)" Hitmonchan said, shrugging, then it winced in pain.  
"Fine. Well, when I was about 5 years old, My dad took me to the Pokemon Arena to watch a fight for my birthday. Front row seats, he had bought the tickets weeks in advance, right up front where you could actually feel the electric tingle as an electric Pokemon Charged up." Lance said. Hitmonchan sighed.  
"Anyway, There was this one match, between Electabuzz and an Alakazam. Well my Dad had gone to get some Popcorn, and I wanted to see the Electabuzz up close, so I walked into the arena. The Alakazam was charging up a Psybeam, and as I was coming up right behind Electabuzz, the Alakazam let loose the most powerful Psybeam it could do. Electabuzz Dodged, but I was hit full force in the head. Knocked me out for about a week. After I woke up, I was out petting one of our Meowths, and I found out I could understand Pokemon language." Lance explained. Hitmonchan shrugged.  
"Mon Chan.(Yeah right.)" Hitmonchan said, snorting. Lance sighed and picked his satchel up.  
"Let's look at the gash." Lance said, scootching over to the Hitmonchan. Hitmonchan Looked at him, a bit hesitant. Lance looked at his healing gash.  
"Well, it's not infected, that's good. Still, better put some more Potion on it." Lance said, pulling one out and spraying it on the wound.  
"CHAAAAN! (OOOWWW!)" Hitmonchan cried, cringing. He rubbed his head and looked at Lance.   
"Chan Hit!(That hurt!)" Hitmonchan cried. Lance shrugged and zipped his satchel back up.  
"Mon Chan, Hit mon?(What's your name?)" Hitmonchan asked.  
"Lance, I'm from Vacavilla, We're not well known but It's a nice, small town." Lance said, answering Hitmonchan. Hitmonchan nodded slowly, looking at Lance's satchel.  
"Now that you've asked your 20 question, It's my turn." Lance said, smiling. Hitmonchan nodded slowly.  
"First off, why do you like Sherlock Holmes? I thought Most Pokemon were concernedmore with improving their skills." Lance said, looking at Hitmonchan. Hitmonchan made a hmphing sound and folded his arms.  
"Mon chan, Hit? Hit Hit Mon chan Mon chan!(You did, did you? Well that's just a stereotype.)" Hitmonchan said rudely. Lance shrugged and motioned for him to continue.  
"Hit Mon mon chan, Hit hit Mon chan, Mon Chan mon...... chan. Mon chan, Hit Hit chan chan Mon Hit Mon mon chan. Chan Chan Hit mon mon.(My trainer and I were at a Library, I escaped my Pokeball, so my trainer......hit me unconscious. When I woke up he wasn't there, and the Library was Closed, so I spent the night reading Sherlock Holmes books until morning, when I left to find my trainer.)" Hitmonchan answered, looking away. Lance nodded and looked at the back of Hitmonchan's neck. There were some scars from poorly applied potions. His eye's narrowed as Hitmonchan looked back at him.  
"So, why did your trainer dump you here?" Lance asked.  
"..Mon Chan, Hit Hit mon chan.(....I lost a battle, I'm not very well trained.)" Hitmonchan admitted, sighing.  
"I don't see why you take this abuse from your trainer. It's obvious he doesn't give a Rattata's butt about you." Lance pointed out. Hitmonchan shrugged and fidgeted a bit.  
"Hitmonchan, Mon Mon chan.(I was raised to be loyal to my trainer.)" The Pokemon answered. Lance bit his lip, he had views about such things as these, and he wasn't afraid to show them.  
"Loyalty? Feh, Loyalty has to be earned, not thrust upon someone because of how you were raised or how popular or stuff like that. Same with Trust." Lance said. Hitmonchan looked at Lance.  
"Mon chan Hit! Hit Hit mon!(It's none of your business! So stay out of it!)" Hitmonchan snarled. He started to get up, then put his hand ona tree for support as a wave of nausea hit him.  
"Hey! Take it easy! Your so-called trainer Wholloped you pretty good." Lance said, getting up and reaching a hand out. Hitmonchan whapped it away.  
"Mon chan hit hit! Mon chan mon.(I have to find my trainer. He'll be worried.)" Hitmonchan said. Lance folded his arms across his chest.  
"If he was worried about you He would've been back by now. Face it Hitmonchan, he doesn't care about you, he doesn't deserve the right to be called a trainer."  
"Mon CHAN CHAN!(How WOULD YOU KNOW?)" Hitmonchan yelled, ignoring the fact it made his head hurt worse.  
"Because a Trainer does NOT hurt his pokemon! A trainer does NOT leave his Pokemon alone Intentionally, and Lastly, A trainer Does NOT leave Pokemon in the woods to die because of a Wild Pokemon." Lance Pointed out. Hitmonchan bit his lip and stopped moving, Lance's words rang true in his mind.  
"A trainer doesn't hurt his Pokemon because he lost a battle. A battle is not as important as a Pokemon's well being, that's what my dad says, he taught me about how to treat a Pokemon like a person." Lance said. Hitmonchan sat back down and looked away as Lance looked into the sky and sighed.  
"Look, It's going to get dark soon. Just think about what I said, and if you still want to find your trainer in the morning, I won't stop you." Lance said, siting back down and digging through his Satchel. Hitmonchan nodded and laid his head on the Pillow.  
"Chan? Hit Hit Mon chan.(Lance? Can I read Sherlock Holmes?)" Hitmonchan asked weakly. Lance said yes and handed him the book as he started to set up camp.  
  



	3. Default Chapter Title

  
LANCE'S POKEMON SAGA: Scyther's, Pinsirs, and CLothes, OH MY!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Lance stretched and yawned, slipping into his Bathrobe for the night. He looked in and saw Hitmonchan about five inches from a TV, watching a Sherlock Holmes Movie.  
"Mon chan mon!(Go get'em Holmes!)" Hitmonchan muttered. Lance yawned and walked over.  
"Don't sit so close, you'll ruin your eye's." Lance said. Hitmonchan didn't pay attention at all and just sat there, staring at the screen. Lance sighed and shook his head, then flopped on the bed, sighing yet again happily.  
"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh......A bed! After about two weeeks on SOLID ground, this feels like heaven," Lance said, smiling. He reached for his satchel and pulled out a marker and a Map, unfolding the map and putting a red X on Pewter City. He checked and saw Mt. Moon, then Cerulean City, then onto Celadon. He smiled and Put the marker away along with the map, then curled up and went to sleep.   
  
  
  
  
Lance awoke to see Hitmonchan passed out on the floor, the TV filled with static. Lance groaned and crawled out of bed and into the shower after grabbing his satchel. During Lance's shower, Hitmonchan awoke groggily, rubbing his head. He reached over and turned the TV off and took the tape out. He groped for the case and put the Video in it. He set it on the bed and got up, stretching and moaning lightly. He saw Lance come out of the bathroom dressed in the same thing he had been wearing the day before.  
"Mon chan hit mon chan?(Is that the only clothes you have?)" Hitmonchan asked, the sleep still apparent in his voice. Lance nodded and looked at himself.  
"I guess I should get some more clothes. Let's stop by a Clothing store after we return the video." Lance said, stretching a bit himself.  
"Mon chan mon?(How much money do you have?)" Hitmonchan asked, walking towards the bathroom.  
"Well, I've been saving my money for about a year or two for this particular reason and the money my parents gave me for my Pokemon Journey, so I have about nine hundred, give or take." Lance said shrugging. Hitmonchan whistled and leaned against the Bathroom door.  
"Mon chan.(Not bad.)" Hitmonchan walked into the bathroom and Lance heard the sound of water running. Lance pulled out a sandwich from his satchel and started munching on it, laying on the bed. As soon as Hitmonchan stepped out of the bathroom, Lance had packed and was ready to go.  
"Alright, Let's go down and pay for the room. Then we'll return the video and stop by a clothing store, sound good?" Lance asked. Hitmonchan nodded and headed out with Lance. Ten minutes later they had returned the Video and were searching the streets for a clothing store.  
"Geez, It seemed like such a small city." Lance muttered, Dodging a Red headed lady. Hitmonchan shrugged and pointed out a store with the words,"POKEGAP: THE TRAINERS CLOTHING STORE." Lance smiled and motioned for Hitmonchan to follow as he started to run towards it. Hitmonchan bounded after him, easily catching up. He opened the store's door and gaped. There were clothing racks with dozens of outifts, an entire section with backpacks, satchels, and bags, and even an entire row of Pokemon Hats and jackets. Hitmonchan whistled in approval. Lance walked to one of the racks and looked through it. Hitmonchan looked about, then smiled and tugged Lance's arm.  
"What?" Lance looked in the direction Hitmonchan was pointing and smiled brightly. He was looking at a sign that said,"HALF OFF ANY CLOTHING IF TRAINER HAS ONE OR MORE BADGES." Lance chuckled and gave Hitmonchan a high five.  
"Good job! Now, let's get some clothes." Lance said, pulling out several things. He walked over to the changing room and walked in. Hitmonchan sat and waited a few minutes, then Lance came out wearing normal black pants, black shirt, and a Black Overcoat loaded with Pockets. He slipped on his hat and spun around once, revealing an embroidered Pokeball on the back.  
"Whatcha think Hitmonchan?" Lance asked, looking at a full length mirror on the inside of the door.  
"Mon chaaaan, Mon hit mon.(Niiiice, It brings out your hair.)" Hitmonchan said in approval. Lance smiled and nodded.  
"Mom alway's said Black fit me well." Lance said, closing the door again. When he came out next, He was wearing a Blue shirt with the Words Pokemon trainer written on the front, Hitmonchan shook his head, Lance nodded and closed the door again. Hitmonchan crossed his arms and watched as Lance came back out in a long sleeved Black shirt with Black pants.  
"Mon chan, Hit mon chan mon.(Your mom's right, Black does suit you well.)" Hitmonchan said. Lance laughed and cloesed the door again.  
"Mon chan Hit mon!(How many more you got?)" Hitmonchan said loudly.  
"This is the last one." Lance said, coming back out dressed a black shirt, blue pants, and a blue and white Short sleeved shirt with a collar loosely covering the black shirt.  
"Mooon.(Ehhhhhh.)" Hitmonchan said, lifting his hand and waving it in a half/half gesture. Lance shrugged and went back in, changing into his original clothing and Holding his first, third, and fourth choices. He walked over to the Area with backpacks and such and started rifting through the Carrying bags. He picked out a round one and slung it over his shoulder, then walked over to the register and pulled out a wallet. A tall thin man counted his purchases.  
"Alright, half off since you have a badge, your total comes to $52.12." The man said. Lance nodded and pulled out the money, handing it over. The man counted it then gave Lance a receipt.  
"Thank you and have a nice day." Lance walked out of the store with his Purchases, then Looked at Hitmonchan, who was carrying the Blue bag.  
"Let's find somewhere to sit and sort this stuff out." Lance said, trying to keep a grasp on his bags. Hitmonchan led him to a bench and sat down. They Packed the clothing in the blue bag along with the food and Potions. As he was finishing, he felt a hand on his shoulder. He looked up and saw a Blond haired Girl with a small nose and brown Eye's looking at him.  
"Excuse me, are you a Pokemon trainer?" She asked in a sweet voice.  
"Yes, is there something I can do for you?" Lance said, zipping his blue bag up.  
"Well, I was wondering if You wouldn't mind if I had a Pokemon Battle with you. I saw your Hitmonchan and thought maybe he'd be good experience for my Pokemon." She asked, stepping back. Lance looked at Hitmonchan, who shrugged and nodded.  
"Well, I don't see why not. But Hitmonchans just a friend who helps me out, not really my Pokemon, Where should we battle?" Lance asked, standing up with Hitmonchan.  
"There's a large field outside of town, we can battle there."  
"Alright then. By the By, I'm Lance. Who're you?" Lance asked, offering his hand. She shook it gently.  
"I'm Valerie. Follow me." She smiled, motioning them to follow as she started walking.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Two Pokemon each, is that alright?" They were standing in a large field, Lance and Hitmonchan we're on the side that was facing the city, while Valerie was facing the Forest behind them.  
"Sure." Lance shrugged, setting his bags down. She pulled out a Pokeball that expanded in her hand.  
"Valerie Chooses Ivysaur!" She cried, throwing the Pokeball out. Lance grinned when he saw the Ivysaur.  
"Alright, ROCK AND ROLL HITMONCHAN!" Lance cried, Hitmonchan looked at Ivysaur and grinned, then started Bouncing around, his hands raised.  
"Ivysaur, Start with you're Vine whip!" Valerie Cried.  
"Ivy ivy saur.(You're butt's mine.)" Ivysaur cried as Vines flew from the flower on his back towards Hitmonchan. Hitmonchan Dodged left, but the Vines followed him, but he still kept dodging here and there, jumping and dodging.  
"Wow! No-one's ever dodged my Ivysaur's Vine whip that well!" Valerie said in surprise.  
"Well, What can I say? Hitmonchan, Fire punch." Lance said, crossing his arms. Hitmonchan smiled and pulled back his fist, running towards Ivysaur while dodging the Vines. Suddenly his fist caught fire as he neared Ivysaur, and he sent Ivysaur flying, a few of his vine's on fire.  
"IIIVY!(AAhH!!)" It cried, batting the vines fire out.  
"Ivysaur! Counter with a Tackle!" Valerie cried. Ivysaur ran towards Hitmonchan, nailing Hitmonchan in the gut.  
"Hitmonchan! COMET PUNCH!" Lance cried. Hitmonchan knocked Ivysaur off of him and started Pummeling him. When he stopped, Ivysaur was on the ground, nearly unconscious.  
"Ivysaur! RETURN!" Valerie cried, recalling Ivysaur. She pulled out another Pokeball.  
"Alright, GO SPEAROW!" She cried, throwing the Pokeball. A Spearow appeared in the air above Hitmonchan. Hitmonchan Threw punches which were easily dodged.  
"Spearow! Peck!" Valerie Ordered. Spearow flew at Hitmonchan, who ducked his peck. Spearow circled around again and nailed Hitmonchan on the shoulder and flew around for another pass.  
"Hang in there Hitmonchan! Wait till he comes around again!" Lance cried. Hitmonchan rubbed his shoulder and watched Spearow closely as he rocketed down towards him. At the last second he moved to the side and slammed Spearow to the ground with a Mega punch, then pinned him with his foot.  
"Chan!(Stay down!)" Hitmonchan said as Spearow tried to get out from under the foot. Valerie stared wide eyed as she recalled Spearow.  
"Your Hitmonchan is good! I wonder if you'd mind trading him?" She asked. Lance looked at Hitmonchan, who shook his head.  
"Sorry Val, but He's one of a kind to me. Plus he just hangs around, he's not really mine. Now, I thank you for the battle, but Hitmonchan and I have to get going." Lance said, takign his hat off and bowing to the girl before Looking at Hitmonchan.  
"You brush me off just like that??" She cried.  
"You want to stop by the Pokemon Center and heal up?" Lance offered. Hitmonchan nodded, so Lance grabbed his bags and started walking towards the City again. Valerie just stared, forgotten by Lance.  
"I'LL GET YOU ONE OF THESE DAY'S!" She cried. Her sentence fell upon deaf ears.  
  
  
  
  
  
Lance and Hitmonchan walked through the small forest after healing in the Pewter City Pokemon center, Looking around for any Pokemon.  
"Mon chan chan!(There's a Rattata!)" Hitmonchan pointed to a Rattata dragging some nuts away. Lance shook his head.  
"I'm really choosy about the Pokemon I want to catch. I don't want a Pidgey, or a Pikachu, or a Squirtle. I want Pokemon that are unique in their own right. Like an Electabuzz." Lance explained.  
"Mon chan mon.(Quality over Quantity?)"  
"Exactly. Right now we're heading for Mount Moon, and I have been hearing rumors that theres a Few select Bug Pokemon running around that I want to catch. Keep your eye's out for A Scyther or a Pinsir." Lance said, looking to the right. Hitmonchan looked to the left and gasped, seeing both a Scyther and a Pinsir fighting each other playfully.   
"Mon!(Lance!)" Hitmonchan said.  
"Not now, I'm looking around."  
"Mon chan!(But Lance.....)"  
"Shh! I think I hear them." Hitmonchan jumped up, grabbed his head and turned it to the two Bug Pokemon. He gasped himself, then removed Hitmonchans hands away from his head.  
"This is just too Perfect. Both of them, sitting right there for me to catch." Lance cackled quietly, plucking two Pokeballs from his satchel.  
"POKEBALLS GO!" He cried, throwing them at the Bug Pokemon, who just bapped them away and looked at Lance and Hitmonchan. Hitmonchan looked at Lance out of the corner of his eyes.  
"Mon chan, Hit mon chan chan mon chan.(You know, you usually have to WEAKEN a Pokemon before catching it.)" Hitmonchan said blandly.   
"Mon chan! Hit mon chan!(Nice going Lance! You provoked them!) Hitmonchan cried as He stood his ground as the Two Pokemon slowly started to walk towards them. Lance picked his Pokeballs up and slowly started to back away.  
"Uh, Hitmonchan? I Don't think you can fight both of them at once." Lance said, backing against a tree. Hitmonchan made a phffing noise and started to bounce around.  
"Mon chan! Mon Mon chan Hit mon !(No sweat! Like beating up Caterpillars!)" Hitmonchan said, chuckling. He took a swing at Pinsir, who ducked and whacked him hard with it's pincers, throwing Hitmonchan right next to Lance.  
"Pwwwin, pwwin sir sir pwin!(Wuss! Bring it on! We'll beatcha up!)" Pinsir cried, it's pincers opening and closing as it got closer.  
"Scy scy ther scyth scyther.(Slice n' Dice an' serve'm up with rice!)" Scyther cackled.  
"Riiiight. Caterpillar's with attitudes." Lance said, looking at the recovering Hitmonchan. Lance breathed deeply, grabbing his satchel by the band and throwing his blue bag next to him.  
"Scyth scy scyther?(Gonna let yer trainer fight for you?)"  
"Pwwin, pwinsir pwwin.(What a weak fighter.)"  
"Mon chan, mon mon!(Alright, THAT'S IT!)" Hitmonchan screamed, leaping at the two bugs with his fists flying. Lance rubbed his eye's, not believing what he was seeing. The three Pokemon were all but blurrs as they fought, Hitmonchan dodging the bugs hits while the two Bug's dodged Hitmonchan's. Lance just watched, not believing this.  
"These can't be wild Pokemon, way too fast and disciplined." Lance muttered. He winced as Hitmonchan hit Scyther in the jaw, but Pinsir nailed him in the gut with it's right arm.  
"Geez, for such a stick armed bug, he packs a whollop." Lance winced, watching Hitmonchan back off. Hitmonchan jumped up, nailing Pinsir in the head with his foot as he swung at Scyther, who jumped and nailed Hitmonchan in the shoulder with his foot. Hitmonchan flipped off of Pinsir and landed, breathing heavily.  
"SCYTHER!(DOUBLE TEAM!)" Scyther put his blade arm's together like a platform as Pinsir jumped on them, then launched himself at Hitmonchan as Scyther threw him. Pinsir opened his Pincer's wide and grabbed Hitmonchan, pinning his arms to his side as he picked him up.  
"Hitmonchan!" Lance cried, watching as Pinsir started squeezing. He started to run towards Pinsir, but was knocked to the ground by Scyther's foot. Scyther stood above him, laughing.  
"Scy scyther, scyther scyther scy scy ther scy.(I've been takin' grieef from m' trainer all m' life, now it's time ah get a bit o' payback.)" Scyther grimaced, rubbing it's blades together. Lance got up slowly, clutching his satchel's shoulder band.  
"If you've been taking grief from your trainer, you had the wrong trainer. That's no reason to take it out on us." Lance said, spinning his satchel around slowly at first, then faster.  
"Scy Scyther Scy.(But you're right here, My trainer's waaay down there.)" Scyther Leaped at Lance, who jumped to the side and slammed his satchel into Scyther's right wing. Scyther grinned and slashed at Lance, who stumbled back, trying to dodge. Hitmonchan had managed to get out of Pinsir's grip and was trading blows with him.  
"WILL YOU JUST STOP?" Lance cried, rolling away from another of Scyther's blades.  
"SCY!(NAY!)" Scyther cried, slashing at Lance again. Lance dodged and slammed his satchel into Scyther's head, which barely fazed him. Lance pulled back as Scythers blade missed him by an inch.  
"CAN'T WE JUST TALK ABOUT THIS, YOU OVERGROWN WALKING SALAD SHOOTER?" Lance screamed as he got up and dodged another of Scyther's blades.  
"SCYTHER SCY!(NOT A CHANCE!)" Scyther cried, slashing at Lance and catching his shoulder. Lance yelped in pain and grasped the wound, which started bleeding profusely. Lance growled and clutched the band tightly, swinging it in a circle again.  
"Ohhh that's it, now your butt is MINE!" Lance cried, running at Scyther and slamming his bag into it's head, then gut, then jaw, then across the face again, barely stopping it. Scyther slashed at Lance's head, which Lance ducked and slammed his satchel upwards it into Scyther's jaw, which knocked him back a bit.  
"Scy, scyther scyth scyther.(Not bad, for a human!)" Scyther cried, swinging his Blade at Lance, who jumped.  
"Scy Scyther Scy?(How can you be dodging?)"  
" 6 years of DODGEBALL!" Lance answered, grabbing Scyther's left Blade arm and slamming his satchel into Scyther's Right. He fell backwards as Scyther slashed at him again.He kept dodging left to right, swinging his satchel faster and faster till it was nothing but a blur.   
"Hey! I bet I know something you Don't!" Lance said, ducking a blade at his head.  
"Scy?(What?)" Suddenly Scyther was hit in the side of the head, knocking it into a tree and knocking it out.  
"The faster something spins, the harder it hits." Lance siad, breathing deeply. He looked towards Hitmonchan, who had Pinsir's bottom half sticking out of the dirt. Hitmonchan grinned and pumped his arms into the air.  
"MON CHAN! MON CHAN! MON CHAN!(WE ROCK! WE ROCK! WE ROCK!)" Hitmonchan cheered. Lance nodded and smiled, pulling out two Pokeballs.  
"Pokeballs go!" Lance cried, throwing one at Scyther, Then Pinsir. Lance Watched the Pokeball's rock around a bit, then finally settle down.  
"Mon chan! Hit mon!(Hey Lance! You're bleeding!)" Hitmonchan pointed to his shoulder. Lance nodded and sat down, Putting his new Pokemon next to him and pulling out a sock from his satchel. He tore the sock almost all the way down the middle, then wrapped it around the cut, tying it painfully tight.  
"Mon chan chan mon?(Where'd you learn that?)"  
"My Dad." Lance answered, gritting his teeth in pain. He picked up the two Pokeballs and looked at them.  
"We caught'em. It was tough, but we caught'em Hitmonchan. Now to meet our new friends, Come on out Bug Boy's." Lance said, tapping both the buttons on the Pokeballs, releasing the Two dazed Bugs.  
"Sscccyyyyy....(Ooooowwwww.)" Scyther rubbed it's head painfully while Pinsir wiped bit's of dirt off of it.  
"Alright, Listen up. I don't want to come off sounding like a bad guy, but I'm in a bad mood since Salad shooter there Cut my shoulder. So listen up and listen good, I don't really want any trouble with my Pokemon, so I would appreciate it if I let you out, you don't try to kill me." Lance said. The bugs turned their backs to him. Lance sighed and rubbed his face.  
"Listen, From what Scyther said, It sounds like you two've had it rough with your ex-trainers. Hitmonchan here had a similar experience, just ask. But I won't abuse you or hurt you guy's, not intentionally anyway. So what say we not have a rehearsal of what we went through a few minutes ago?" Lance offered. They looked back at him, then walked towards Hitmonchan, who tensed.  
"Scy Scyth Scyther(This guy any good?)" Scyther asked in a hushed voice.  
"Mon chan mon mon.(Yep, one of the best in my opinion.)"  
"Pwiin, pwinsir pwin.( I dunno, seems kinda fishy to me.)"  
"Mon chan, hit mon mon chan, mon chan.(Give'm some credit, he took down Blade bug here with a bag.)" Scyther blushed and folded his arms.  
"Pwin pwin pwi sir pwin pwin sir.(I think we should give it a shot, If he c'n take you down Scyther, he's gotta have talent.)"  
"Scy scyth scy.(Rub it in Pinsir.)"  
"Mon chan, hit mon mon chan mon chan.(He helped me, Stick around till tommorow, I'll tell you a story tonight.)"  
"Scyth? Scy scy.(Story? Oh come on......)"  
"Pwin pwin sir pwin piiin sir pwin.(Well, Alright, tommorow. If your story doesn't convince us ta stay, we're turning tail.)"  
"Mon? Mon chan? Hit mon chan?(Tail? What tail? I see no tail.)" The bugs turned around and nodded, heading back into their Pokeballs.   
  
  



	4. Default Chapter Title

  
LANCE'S POKEMON SAGA: Scyther's, Pinsirs, and CLothes, OH MY!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Lance stretched and yawned, slipping into his Bathrobe for the night. He looked in and saw Hitmonchan about five inches from a TV, watching a Sherlock Holmes Movie.  
"Mon chan mon!(Go get'em Holmes!)" Hitmonchan muttered. Lance yawned and walked over.  
"Don't sit so close, you'll ruin your eye's." Lance said. Hitmonchan didn't pay attention at all and just sat there, staring at the screen. Lance sighed and shook his head, then flopped on the bed, sighing yet again happily.  
"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh......A bed! After about two weeeks on SOLID ground, this feels like heaven," Lance said, smiling. He reached for his satchel and pulled out a marker and a Map, unfolding the map and putting a red X on Pewter City. He checked and saw Mt. Moon, then Cerulean City, then onto Celadon. He smiled and Put the marker away along with the map, then curled up and went to sleep.   
  
  
  
  
Lance awoke to see Hitmonchan passed out on the floor, the TV filled with static. Lance groaned and crawled out of bed and into the shower after grabbing his satchel. During Lance's shower, Hitmonchan awoke groggily, rubbing his head. He reached over and turned the TV off and took the tape out. He groped for the case and put the Video in it. He set it on the bed and got up, stretching and moaning lightly. He saw Lance come out of the bathroom dressed in the same thing he had been wearing the day before.  
"Mon chan hit mon chan?(Is that the only clothes you have?)" Hitmonchan asked, the sleep still apparent in his voice. Lance nodded and looked at himself.  
"I guess I should get some more clothes. Let's stop by a Clothing store after we return the video." Lance said, stretching a bit himself.  
"Mon chan mon?(How much money do you have?)" Hitmonchan asked, walking towards the bathroom.  
"Well, I've been saving my money for about a year or two for this particular reason and the money my parents gave me for my Pokemon Journey, so I have about nine hundred, give or take." Lance said shrugging. Hitmonchan whistled and leaned against the Bathroom door.  
"Mon chan.(Not bad.)" Hitmonchan walked into the bathroom and Lance heard the sound of water running. Lance pulled out a sandwich from his satchel and started munching on it, laying on the bed. As soon as Hitmonchan stepped out of the bathroom, Lance had packed and was ready to go.  
"Alright, Let's go down and pay for the room. Then we'll return the video and stop by a clothing store, sound good?" Lance asked. Hitmonchan nodded and headed out with Lance. Ten minutes later they had returned the Video and were searching the streets for a clothing store.  
"Geez, It seemed like such a small city." Lance muttered, Dodging a Red headed lady. Hitmonchan shrugged and pointed out a store with the words,"POKEGAP: THE TRAINERS CLOTHING STORE." Lance smiled and motioned for Hitmonchan to follow as he started to run towards it. Hitmonchan bounded after him, easily catching up. He opened the store's door and gaped. There were clothing racks with dozens of outifts, an entire section with backpacks, satchels, and bags, and even an entire row of Pokemon Hats and jackets. Hitmonchan whistled in approval. Lance walked to one of the racks and looked through it. Hitmonchan looked about, then smiled and tugged Lance's arm.  
"What?" Lance looked in the direction Hitmonchan was pointing and smiled brightly. He was looking at a sign that said,"HALF OFF ANY CLOTHING IF TRAINER HAS ONE OR MORE BADGES." Lance chuckled and gave Hitmonchan a high five.  
"Good job! Now, let's get some clothes." Lance said, pulling out several things. He walked over to the changing room and walked in. Hitmonchan sat and waited a few minutes, then Lance came out wearing normal black pants, black shirt, and a Black Overcoat loaded with Pockets. He slipped on his hat and spun around once, revealing an embroidered Pokeball on the back.  
"Whatcha think Hitmonchan?" Lance asked, looking at a full length mirror on the inside of the door.  
"Mon chaaaan, Mon hit mon.(Niiiice, It brings out your hair.)" Hitmonchan said in approval. Lance smiled and nodded.  
"Mom alway's said Black fit me well." Lance said, closing the door again. When he came out next, He was wearing a Blue shirt with the Words Pokemon trainer written on the front, Hitmonchan shook his head, Lance nodded and closed the door again. Hitmonchan crossed his arms and watched as Lance came back out in a long sleeved Black shirt with Black pants.  
"Mon chan, Hit mon chan mon.(Your mom's right, Black does suit you well.)" Hitmonchan said. Lance laughed and cloesed the door again.  
"Mon chan Hit mon!(How many more you got?)" Hitmonchan said loudly.  
"This is the last one." Lance said, coming back out dressed a black shirt, blue pants, and a blue and white Short sleeved shirt with a collar loosely covering the black shirt.  
"Mooon.(Ehhhhhh.)" Hitmonchan said, lifting his hand and waving it in a half/half gesture. Lance shrugged and went back in, changing into his original clothing and Holding his first, third, and fourth choices. He walked over to the Area with backpacks and such and started rifting through the Carrying bags. He picked out a round one and slung it over his shoulder, then walked over to the register and pulled out a wallet. A tall thin man counted his purchases.  
"Alright, half off since you have a badge, your total comes to $52.12." The man said. Lance nodded and pulled out the money, handing it over. The man counted it then gave Lance a receipt.  
"Thank you and have a nice day." Lance walked out of the store with his Purchases, then Looked at Hitmonchan, who was carrying the Blue bag.  
"Let's find somewhere to sit and sort this stuff out." Lance said, trying to keep a grasp on his bags. Hitmonchan led him to a bench and sat down. They Packed the clothing in the blue bag along with the food and Potions. As he was finishing, he felt a hand on his shoulder. He looked up and saw a Blond haired Girl with a small nose and brown Eye's looking at him.  
"Excuse me, are you a Pokemon trainer?" She asked in a sweet voice.  
"Yes, is there something I can do for you?" Lance said, zipping his blue bag up.  
"Well, I was wondering if You wouldn't mind if I had a Pokemon Battle with you. I saw your Hitmonchan and thought maybe he'd be good experience for my Pokemon." She asked, stepping back. Lance looked at Hitmonchan, who shrugged and nodded.  
"Well, I don't see why not. But Hitmonchans just a friend who helps me out, not really my Pokemon, Where should we battle?" Lance asked, standing up with Hitmonchan.  
"There's a large field outside of town, we can battle there."  
"Alright then. By the By, I'm Lance. Who're you?" Lance asked, offering his hand. She shook it gently.  
"I'm Valerie. Follow me." She smiled, motioning them to follow as she started walking.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Two Pokemon each, is that alright?" They were standing in a large field, Lance and Hitmonchan we're on the side that was facing the city, while Valerie was facing the Forest behind them.  
"Sure." Lance shrugged, setting his bags down. She pulled out a Pokeball that expanded in her hand.  
"Valerie Chooses Ivysaur!" She cried, throwing the Pokeball out. Lance grinned when he saw the Ivysaur.  
"Alright, ROCK AND ROLL HITMONCHAN!" Lance cried, Hitmonchan looked at Ivysaur and grinned, then started Bouncing around, his hands raised.  
"Ivysaur, Start with you're Vine whip!" Valerie Cried.  
"Ivy ivy saur.(You're butt's mine.)" Ivysaur cried as Vines flew from the flower on his back towards Hitmonchan. Hitmonchan Dodged left, but the Vines followed him, but he still kept dodging here and there, jumping and dodging.  
"Wow! No-one's ever dodged my Ivysaur's Vine whip that well!" Valerie said in surprise.  
"Well, What can I say? Hitmonchan, Fire punch." Lance said, crossing his arms. Hitmonchan smiled and pulled back his fist, running towards Ivysaur while dodging the Vines. Suddenly his fist caught fire as he neared Ivysaur, and he sent Ivysaur flying, a few of his vine's on fire.  
"IIIVY!(AAhH!!)" It cried, batting the vines fire out.  
"Ivysaur! Counter with a Tackle!" Valerie cried. Ivysaur ran towards Hitmonchan, nailing Hitmonchan in the gut.  
"Hitmonchan! COMET PUNCH!" Lance cried. Hitmonchan knocked Ivysaur off of him and started Pummeling him. When he stopped, Ivysaur was on the ground, nearly unconscious.  
"Ivysaur! RETURN!" Valerie cried, recalling Ivysaur. She pulled out another Pokeball.  
"Alright, GO SPEAROW!" She cried, throwing the Pokeball. A Spearow appeared in the air above Hitmonchan. Hitmonchan Threw punches which were easily dodged.  
"Spearow! Peck!" Valerie Ordered. Spearow flew at Hitmonchan, who ducked his peck. Spearow circled around again and nailed Hitmonchan on the shoulder and flew around for another pass.  
"Hang in there Hitmonchan! Wait till he comes around again!" Lance cried. Hitmonchan rubbed his shoulder and watched Spearow closely as he rocketed down towards him. At the last second he moved to the side and slammed Spearow to the ground with a Mega punch, then pinned him with his foot.  
"Chan!(Stay down!)" Hitmonchan said as Spearow tried to get out from under the foot. Valerie stared wide eyed as she recalled Spearow.  
"Your Hitmonchan is good! I wonder if you'd mind trading him?" She asked. Lance looked at Hitmonchan, who shook his head.  
"Sorry Val, but He's one of a kind to me. Plus he just hangs around, he's not really mine. Now, I thank you for the battle, but Hitmonchan and I have to get going." Lance said, takign his hat off and bowing to the girl before Looking at Hitmonchan.  
"You brush me off just like that??" She cried.  
"You want to stop by the Pokemon Center and heal up?" Lance offered. Hitmonchan nodded, so Lance grabbed his bags and started walking towards the City again. Valerie just stared, forgotten by Lance.  
"I'LL GET YOU ONE OF THESE DAY'S!" She cried. Her sentence fell upon deaf ears.  
  
  
  
  
  
Lance and Hitmonchan walked through the small forest after healing in the Pewter City Pokemon center, Looking around for any Pokemon.  
"Mon chan chan!(There's a Rattata!)" Hitmonchan pointed to a Rattata dragging some nuts away. Lance shook his head.  
"I'm really choosy about the Pokemon I want to catch. I don't want a Pidgey, or a Pikachu, or a Squirtle. I want Pokemon that are unique in their own right. Like an Electabuzz." Lance explained.  
"Mon chan mon.(Quality over Quantity?)"  
"Exactly. Right now we're heading for Mount Moon, and I have been hearing rumors that theres a Few select Bug Pokemon running around that I want to catch. Keep your eye's out for A Scyther or a Pinsir." Lance said, looking to the right. Hitmonchan looked to the left and gasped, seeing both a Scyther and a Pinsir fighting each other playfully.   
"Mon!(Lance!)" Hitmonchan said.  
"Not now, I'm looking around."  
"Mon chan!(But Lance.....)"  
"Shh! I think I hear them." Hitmonchan jumped up, grabbed his head and turned it to the two Bug Pokemon. He gasped himself, then removed Hitmonchans hands away from his head.  
"This is just too Perfect. Both of them, sitting right there for me to catch." Lance cackled quietly, plucking two Pokeballs from his satchel.  
"POKEBALLS GO!" He cried, throwing them at the Bug Pokemon, who just bapped them away and looked at Lance and Hitmonchan. Hitmonchan looked at Lance out of the corner of his eyes.  
"Mon chan, Hit mon chan chan mon chan.(You know, you usually have to WEAKEN a Pokemon before catching it.)" Hitmonchan said blandly.   
"Mon chan! Hit mon chan!(Nice going Lance! You provoked them!) Hitmonchan cried as He stood his ground as the Two Pokemon slowly started to walk towards them. Lance picked his Pokeballs up and slowly started to back away.  
"Uh, Hitmonchan? I Don't think you can fight both of them at once." Lance said, backing against a tree. Hitmonchan made a phffing noise and started to bounce around.  
"Mon chan! Mon Mon chan Hit mon !(No sweat! Like beating up Caterpillars!)" Hitmonchan said, chuckling. He took a swing at Pinsir, who ducked and whacked him hard with it's pincers, throwing Hitmonchan right next to Lance.  
"Pwwwin, pwwin sir sir pwin!(Wuss! Bring it on! We'll beatcha up!)" Pinsir cried, it's pincers opening and closing as it got closer.  
"Scy scy ther scyth scyther.(Slice n' Dice an' serve'm up with rice!)" Scyther cackled.  
"Riiiight. Caterpillar's with attitudes." Lance said, looking at the recovering Hitmonchan. Lance breathed deeply, grabbing his satchel by the band and throwing his blue bag next to him.  
"Scyth scy scyther?(Gonna let yer trainer fight for you?)"  
"Pwwin, pwinsir pwwin.(What a weak fighter.)"  
"Mon chan, mon mon!(Alright, THAT'S IT!)" Hitmonchan screamed, leaping at the two bugs with his fists flying. Lance rubbed his eye's, not believing what he was seeing. The three Pokemon were all but blurrs as they fought, Hitmonchan dodging the bugs hits while the two Bug's dodged Hitmonchan's. Lance just watched, not believing this.  
"These can't be wild Pokemon, way too fast and disciplined." Lance muttered. He winced as Hitmonchan hit Scyther in the jaw, but Pinsir nailed him in the gut with it's right arm.  
"Geez, for such a stick armed bug, he packs a whollop." Lance winced, watching Hitmonchan back off. Hitmonchan jumped up, nailing Pinsir in the head with his foot as he swung at Scyther, who jumped and nailed Hitmonchan in the shoulder with his foot. Hitmonchan flipped off of Pinsir and landed, breathing heavily.  
"SCYTHER!(DOUBLE TEAM!)" Scyther put his blade arm's together like a platform as Pinsir jumped on them, then launched himself at Hitmonchan as Scyther threw him. Pinsir opened his Pincer's wide and grabbed Hitmonchan, pinning his arms to his side as he picked him up.  
"Hitmonchan!" Lance cried, watching as Pinsir started squeezing. He started to run towards Pinsir, but was knocked to the ground by Scyther's foot. Scyther stood above him, laughing.  
"Scy scyther, scyther scyther scy scy ther scy.(I've been takin' grieef from m' trainer all m' life, now it's time ah get a bit o' payback.)" Scyther grimaced, rubbing it's blades together. Lance got up slowly, clutching his satchel's shoulder band.  
"If you've been taking grief from your trainer, you had the wrong trainer. That's no reason to take it out on us." Lance said, spinning his satchel around slowly at first, then faster.  
"Scy Scyther Scy.(But you're right here, My trainer's waaay down there.)" Scyther Leaped at Lance, who jumped to the side and slammed his satchel into Scyther's right wing. Scyther grinned and slashed at Lance, who stumbled back, trying to dodge. Hitmonchan had managed to get out of Pinsir's grip and was trading blows with him.  
"WILL YOU JUST STOP?" Lance cried, rolling away from another of Scyther's blades.  
"SCY!(NAY!)" Scyther cried, slashing at Lance again. Lance dodged and slammed his satchel into Scyther's head, which barely fazed him. Lance pulled back as Scythers blade missed him by an inch.  
"CAN'T WE JUST TALK ABOUT THIS, YOU OVERGROWN WALKING SALAD SHOOTER?" Lance screamed as he got up and dodged another of Scyther's blades.  
"SCYTHER SCY!(NOT A CHANCE!)" Scyther cried, slashing at Lance and catching his shoulder. Lance yelped in pain and grasped the wound, which started bleeding profusely. Lance growled and clutched the band tightly, swinging it in a circle again.  
"Ohhh that's it, now your butt is MINE!" Lance cried, running at Scyther and slamming his bag into it's head, then gut, then jaw, then across the face again, barely stopping it. Scyther slashed at Lance's head, which Lance ducked and slammed his satchel upwards it into Scyther's jaw, which knocked him back a bit.  
"Scy, scyther scyth scyther.(Not bad, for a human!)" Scyther cried, swinging his Blade at Lance, who jumped.  
"Scy Scyther Scy?(How can you be dodging?)"  
" 6 years of DODGEBALL!" Lance answered, grabbing Scyther's left Blade arm and slamming his satchel into Scyther's Right. He fell backwards as Scyther slashed at him again.He kept dodging left to right, swinging his satchel faster and faster till it was nothing but a blur.   
"Hey! I bet I know something you Don't!" Lance said, ducking a blade at his head.  
"Scy?(What?)" Suddenly Scyther was hit in the side of the head, knocking it into a tree and knocking it out.  
"The faster something spins, the harder it hits." Lance siad, breathing deeply. He looked towards Hitmonchan, who had Pinsir's bottom half sticking out of the dirt. Hitmonchan grinned and pumped his arms into the air.  
"MON CHAN! MON CHAN! MON CHAN!(WE ROCK! WE ROCK! WE ROCK!)" Hitmonchan cheered. Lance nodded and smiled, pulling out two Pokeballs.  
"Pokeballs go!" Lance cried, throwing one at Scyther, Then Pinsir. Lance Watched the Pokeball's rock around a bit, then finally settle down.  
"Mon chan! Hit mon!(Hey Lance! You're bleeding!)" Hitmonchan pointed to his shoulder. Lance nodded and sat down, Putting his new Pokemon next to him and pulling out a sock from his satchel. He tore the sock almost all the way down the middle, then wrapped it around the cut, tying it painfully tight.  
"Mon chan chan mon?(Where'd you learn that?)"  
"My Dad." Lance answered, gritting his teeth in pain. He picked up the two Pokeballs and looked at them.  
"We caught'em. It was tough, but we caught'em Hitmonchan. Now to meet our new friends, Come on out Bug Boy's." Lance said, tapping both the buttons on the Pokeballs, releasing the Two dazed Bugs.  
"Sscccyyyyy....(Ooooowwwww.)" Scyther rubbed it's head painfully while Pinsir wiped bit's of dirt off of it.  
"Alright, Listen up. I don't want to come off sounding like a bad guy, but I'm in a bad mood since Salad shooter there Cut my shoulder. So listen up and listen good, I don't really want any trouble with my Pokemon, so I would appreciate it if I let you out, you don't try to kill me." Lance said. The bugs turned their backs to him. Lance sighed and rubbed his face.  
"Listen, From what Scyther said, It sounds like you two've had it rough with your ex-trainers. Hitmonchan here had a similar experience, just ask. But I won't abuse you or hurt you guy's, not intentionally anyway. So what say we not have a rehearsal of what we went through a few minutes ago?" Lance offered. They looked back at him, then walked towards Hitmonchan, who tensed.  
"Scy Scyth Scyther(This guy any good?)" Scyther asked in a hushed voice.  
"Mon chan mon mon.(Yep, one of the best in my opinion.)"  
"Pwiin, pwinsir pwin.( I dunno, seems kinda fishy to me.)"  
"Mon chan, hit mon mon chan, mon chan.(Give'm some credit, he took down Blade bug here with a bag.)" Scyther blushed and folded his arms.  
"Pwin pwin pwi sir pwin pwin sir.(I think we should give it a shot, If he c'n take you down Scyther, he's gotta have talent.)"  
"Scy scyth scy.(Rub it in Pinsir.)"  
"Mon chan, hit mon mon chan mon chan.(He helped me, Stick around till tommorow, I'll tell you a story tonight.)"  
"Scyth? Scy scy.(Story? Oh come on......)"  
"Pwin pwin sir pwin piiin sir pwin.(Well, Alright, tommorow. If your story doesn't convince us ta stay, we're turning tail.)"  
"Mon? Mon chan? Hit mon chan?(Tail? What tail? I see no tail.)" The bugs turned around and nodded, heading back into their Pokeballs.   
  
  



	5. Default Chapter Title

  
LANCE's POKEMON SAGA: ROCKIN' AND ROLLIN' ON MT. MOON!  
  
  
  
Hitmonchan sat up and stretched, yawning. He saw Lance cleaning up the camp site, packing things up and such. Lance looked at him and smiled, brushing his tail of hair a bit.  
"Today, I plan to train the Bug brothers."  
"Mon chan?(Bug brothers?)" Lance shrugged and reached for his tent and started to fold it up.   
"Well, they really act like it from what I've seen. They stick together really closely." Lance said, Stuffing the tent into the blue bag. Hitmonchan nodded and got up, moving various bodyparts to work the kinks out of them. Lance picked up a few plastic bags and looked at Hitmonchan.  
"I see someone was snacking last night, perhaps a certain Fighting Pokemon accompanied by some bug's?" Lance said, raising an eyebrow. Hitmonchan nodded. Lance shrugged and put the bags in his pocket. He slung his satchel over his shoulder and then the blue bag over his other.  
"Alright, time to move out." Lance said cheerfully. Hitmonchan huffed and followed Lance as he started walking. Two hours later he stopped and smiled broadly, pulling out Scyther and Pinsir's Pokeballs.  
"Alright! What say we find out what the Bug Brother's can do eh Hitmonchan?" Lance joked, pushing the buttons and reverting the Pokeballs to their full size.  
"Mon.(Alrighty.)" Hitmonchan nodded.   
"COME ON OUT BOY'S!" Lance cried happily, flinging the Pokeballs as hard as he could. Scyther and Pinsir materialized and stretched.  
"Alrighty then me Buggy friends! You guy's seem well trained, let's see what you can do." Lance smiled, sitting down on the stump of a tree. Scyther looked at Lance, then Hitmonchan.  
"Scyther scy scy scyther.(He calls me his Buggy friend again I'm slicing him six way's from sunday.)" Scyther growled.  
"Okay I'll stop calling you guy's my Buggy friends." THe bug's looked at him, mystified.  
"Pwin sir pwin?(He can UNDERSTAND us??)" Pinsir asked Increduosly. Hitmonchan nodded.  
"Alright, Exactly how fast are you guy's?" Lance asked curiously. Scyther looked at Pinsir and Vice versa, smiling broadly. Scyther looked at Lance, then flipped a small rock into his hands.  
"Scyth scyther scy.(Cover that when I say go with you're hands.)" Scyther said smugly. Lance shrugged and looked at him.  
"Come on..." Lance sighed and hovered his other hand over the rock.  
"SCY!(Go!)" Lance clasped his hand over his other and smiled, looking around for Scyther, who was now standing next to Hitmonchan, batting a rock in the air with it's blades. Lance opened his hands and gaped, the Rock was gone! And he noticed several Slash marks on the stump he was sitting on.  
"Great Googily moogily that's fast! I think you're about as fast as Hitmonchan! Pinsir, you're turn." Lance said. Pinsir tossed Lance two large, thick twigs. He caught them and looked at them.  
"Pwin sir pwin pwin.(Throw them up in the air above me.)" Lance smiled and threw them high in the air. As soon as they started falling, Pinsirs Pincers moved fast, opening and closing faster than the eye could see. When he was done, all that was left of the twigs were pieces here and there.  
"Cripes. I think I've gone and captured Super Pokemon! You guy's are a-maz-ing!" Lance cried, rushing up and hugging each Pokemon. The Bug's were a bit taken aback, but didn't back away. Lance smiled and Walked over to Hitmonchan.  
"Hey Hitmonchan, Let's show them the Quake Punch." Lance whispered. Hitmonchan grinned and pound his fists together lightly. Lance turned back to the Buig's and smiled.  
"Hey, I'm going to show you guy's a trick Hitmonchan and I developed, it helped him beat Brock's Onix at Pewter Gym!" Lance said brightly as Hitmonchan walked forward.  
"Scy scyther scy?(A fighting Pokemon?)"  
"Pwin pwin sir?(Against a Rock Pokemon?)" Scyther and Pinsir looked at each other and shrugged. Lance motioned for them to move, so they stood next to Lance.  
"Alright Hitmonchan! Your biggest Quake punch if you please?" Lance smiled, readjusting his hat. Hitmonchan nodded and Leapt high into the air, fists above his head, Scyther looked up and whistled.  
"Scyth scyther scy.(Excellent Muscle tissue in the Lower appendages.)"   
"Just wait." Lance smiled, then looked at Scyther, confused why he had said that. Suddenly he heard Hitmonchan slam into the ground, then they we're knocked off their feet by tremors. Scyther rolled away a few feet while Lance fell onto Pinsir.  
"Pwin pwin sir pwin.(Not bad muscle tissue in the UPPER area too!)" Pinsir said, failing as it tried to regain it's footing. Suddenly Lance heard a crashing and looked up at Mt. Moon. Lance's eye's widened as he saw the cause, several boulders and assorted size rucks and rubble were heading straight at them.   
"Mon chan mon hit.(I think I hit it a little too hard.)" Hitmonchan said sheepishly, jumping into a tree. Pinsir groaned and got up with Lance, who helped him up and started running with him.  
"SCYTHERRRR!(INCOMINGGG!)" The bug cried, dodging a rock the size of half of his body. Lance and Pinsir dodged various Rocks until one hit Pinsir in the back and pinned his leg's.  
"PWIN!(AHHH!)" He cried, trying to get out from under it. Lance was already out of the Rock's path, but turned and Saw Pinsir pinned. He turned around and ran back towards Pinsir without hesitation.  
"Sir?(What?)" Pinsir whispered in amazement as Lance jumped over a flat rock and started Pushing against the rock, trying to get it off with little success.  
"HNNH! C'mon! MOVE YOU Hunk of rock!" Lance grunted, pushing against the rock as another rock missed him by an inch. Scyther watched Lance in Astonishment. No trainer ever risked himself for his Pokemon, at least he'd never heard of a Trainer doing that. Hitmonchan was busy dodging rocks himself, too busy to help Lance. Suddenly Scyther saw the largest of the rocks, rolling directly for Lance and Pinsir. Lance looked up at the rock, then pushed harder, making the rock move an inch.  
"C'mon! C'mon! C'mon!" Lance growled as he started to perspire from the strain. FInally, Pinsir slipped out from under it, but groaned in Pain, it's leg was badly hurt. Lance gasped and kneeled down, picking Pinsir up.  
"PWWIIIN!(WATCH OUT!)" Pinsir screamed, pointing to the large rock that was about ten feet and closing fast. Lance gasped and started running slowly, hampered by Pinsir. He grit his teeth as he tripped, sending Pinsir clear, but leaving him in it's path. Lance looked up in horror as the rock closed the distance, about to crush him flat.  
  
  



	6. Default Chapter Title

Lance's Pokemon Saga: Prophetic Awakening.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"PWWIIIN!(WATCH OUT!)" Pinsir screamed, pointing to the large rock that was about ten feet and closing fast. Lance gasped and started running slowly, hampered by Pinsir. He grit his teeth as he tripped, sending Pinsir clear, but leaving him in it's path. Lance looked up in horror as the rock closed the distance, about to crush him flat.  
Scyther would not let that happen.  
He leaped, using all the speed he could muster and rushed at the Rock, his blades raised. He brought them down, slicing the rock in two pieces, sending it rolling on either side of Lance, missing him by inchs. Lance sat there for a minute, then got up shakily and walked over to Scyther.  
"You....saved me Scyther..." Lance noticed Scyther's blades, they had been dented badly.  
"You're hurt.....You two should go into you're pokeballs, rest up....Thank you Scyther, you saved my life." Lance gulped and returned Scyther and Pinsir. He looked at Hitmonchan, who was smiling broadly.  
"Hitmonchan....Scyther saved me..." Lance shook his head, not quite believing it.  
"Mon chan mon chan Hitmonchan.(You earned his Respect by saving Pinsir.)" Hitmonchan said, walking over and patting Lance's Back. Lance looked at him and nodded. He picked his strangely unhurt bags, putting the Bug's Pokeballs into the satchel, and looked around, seeing a cave up by where the rocks had been.  
"Look! The avalanche you caused opened a cave!" Lance said excitedly. Hitmonchan squinted and shrugged. Lance slowly climbed upward, going for the cave.  
"Mon chan, mon chan hit hit mon chan?(Come on, haven't you had enough excitement for one day?)" Hitmonchan asked, climbing up after him. When they reached the Cave, Lance helped Hitmonchan up and looked at the entrance.  
"Mon chan mon.(Looks a little unstable.)" Hitmonchan said as he heard a rumbling sound. Lance looked into the cave, then started walking into it like he was hypnotized.  
"Mon chan? Mon chan chan!(Lance! Come back it's not safe!)" Hitmonchan followed Lance as he walked through the cave blindly. It was so dark, Hitmonchan didn't know how Lance didn't bump into anything. He cringed as he heard more rumbling, then rushed into Lance on accident.  
"Mon chan! Mon chan hit!(Lance! I can't see anything!)"  
"Use a Fire Punch." Lance said quietly. Hitmonchan nodded and pounded it into the rock a little until it lit up in flame, allowing them to see where they were. They were at the end of the tunnel, where there was a small pond with Silver water, but had a strange red glow towards the edge nearest to them.  
"Mon..(No....)"  
"What is it Hitmonchan?" Lance asked. Hitmonchan gulped and looked at Lance.  
"Mon chan chan mon hit mon, mon chan chan hit mon.(The Pool of the Aged ones. It's a rumor among Pokemon. It's said a Spirit of a Pokemon and a human merged then were imprisoned in a Ruby.)" Hitmonchan explained. Lance looked towards the pool, then kneeled toward the glowing red spot. Hitmonchan Cringed as he heard more rumbling.  
"Mon chan mon???(What are you DOING?)"  
"I don't know...It's just...a feeling...." Lance said, reaching into the pool towards the Red spot. Suddenly Hitmonchan looked towards where they had come from and hollered as another crash resounded through the mountain. Rocks from the cave and from outside collapsed, blocking the cave from the outside and inside. causing them to fall backwards as dust and assorted air borne stuff filled the room causing Hitmonchan to start coughing and saw Lance in the silvery water, coughing up some water.  
"Hit *hack cough* Mon chan!(We gotta go!)"  
"But how?" Lance asked. He started to get out of the water, but stopped when his eye's caught the red spot, which was still glowing in the pitch black darkness. He was almost mesmerized by it as he reached into the water towards the glowing red spot.  
"Mon chan chan hit!*cough hack*(We don't have time for that!)" Lance ignored Hitmonchan and leaned in more till his hand made contact with a smooth surface that was slightly tingly and warm. He put his hands around it and started pulling it, trying to get it out of whatever it was stuck in.  
"MON!(LANCE!)" Hitmonchan cried again, jumping into the pool as more of the cave started to collapse. Lance barely noticed as he kept trying to get whatever he had out of whatever it was stuck in. Suddenly he fell backwards as it came free, falling right on top of Hitmonchan. They scrambled to their feet and Lance looked at what was in his hands. It was partially round, glowing red, and there was what looked like a carving right in the middle. Lance peered intot he middle closer and gasped at what he saw. When he looked closer, he saw that it was in the shape of a Woman in a blue robe, but with hair back in a pony tail, a pale white face, her arms folded across her chest, and she had the wings of an Articuno on her back. Lance took a deep breath and let it out slowly.  
"Hitmonchan? Can you hear me?" He heard a groan and turned around, seeing Hitmonchan's glowing fist.  
"Mon chan chan.(Yeah I'm here.)" Hitmonchan sat up, doing another Fire punch to help light everything. He rubbed water out of his eye with his other hand and looked at Lance who was examining the stone.  
"Mon.(Oh my god.)" Hitmonchan looked at the stone and shuddered.  
"It's a ruby Hitmonchan." Lance whispered, turning it over.  
"Mon chan, chan mon chan chan!(There's....There's......THERE'S SOMETHING IN IT!)" Hitmonchan cried, backing away. Lance looked at the Ruby and studyed it curiously.  
"I see it Hitmonchan, I see it." Lance said, then looked looked down, realizing he was sitting in a pool of water.  
"C'mon Hitmonchan, let's get out of here." Lance said, getting out of the water and helping Hitmonchan out. He cursed when he saw the collapsed Cave.  
"Aw CRIPES!" Lance yelled. He looked at the ruby and snarled.  
"If I hadn't been so occupied with this STUPID hunk of Quartz We'd be safe!" Lance screamed, throwing the Ruby as hard as he could against the ground, shattering it. He gasped as he watched a wispy, clear cloud come from the fragments, then formed into the woman and all her feature's right down to the pale face, but it glowed, illuminating the entire cave. She opened one clear blue eye and stared at Lance and Hitmonchan, who was on his knee's mumbling a quick Pokemon prayer. Lance stared at the glowing figure.  
"Do not be afraid." It said in a cool, refreshing, almost soothing voice. Lance shrugged nervously.  
"Who's afraid? Are you Afraid Hitmonchan? I'm not afraid are you?" Lance babbled nervously. The figure shook it's head and the place grew black, and Lance found himself floating with Hitmonchan, not in the cave, but somewhere else completely black. He looked down and gasped, seeing what looked like a planet sized piece of string, made up of other strings the size of normal ones, stretching farther than his vision could see. All were glowing except for a few dozen, but even then, new pieces of string seemed to appear, and other one's that didn't started glowing randomly while all around that massive piece of string were stars that floated around randomly.   
Despite the circumstance's Lance handled it well.  
"AAAHHHHHH GAUUUD! GREAT GOD DANG GOOGILY MOOGILY! AH GOD AH GOD! MOTHER OF MERCY OF GOD ALMIGHTY WHAT THA FREAK IS THAT???" Lance screamed, Causing the Floating Hitmonchan to cover it's ears in pain.  
"That is the Time Line's of Humans and all the beings in the universe. I have managed to make it....Bearable for your viewing." The figure assured. Lance whirled and looked at the figure.  
"WHO....WHAT ARE YOU?" He cried, still panicking.  
"I am the Oracinth. In Day's Before Humans had the technology to capture Pokemon, I was the emmisary between Human and Pokemon, originally I was just a lone Prophetic Pokemon. Then I was chosen by the Aged one's to be merged with a Human spirit, but an evil force attacked me months later, trapping me in that Ruby. Since then, I have been in that stone, aware of everything in the world." Oracinth Explained. Lance watched as several of those stars stopped in front of them, and pictures like a TV began appearing that lasted only a minute or so, sometimes more. Lance saw the Oracinth battling something that looked like a 6' Mewtwo with a Haunter's disembodied clawed hands and a Alakazam's whiskers, also a Raichu tail with a nasty looking bladed club at the end. Lance and Hitmonchan watched intently as the mysterious thing Somehow put Oracinth in a Ruby, then dropped it in that Pond and sealed it within Mt. Moon. But the being had wounded as well, and Lance saw a dark, black fog rise up from the thing as he watched the body die. But the fog flew threw the air and hid on a certain piece of land.  
"I get it. It was sort of a double knockout thing." Lance said shakily. Oracinth nodded and pointed to another star for them to watch. Lance and Hitmonchan obeyed watching intently. He gasped as he saw the Fog lift from the land as a city was built over it, and he had a look of horror as he saw the fog go into a Human. He kept watching and saw the figure, possessed by the evil fog, grow into the ranks of Pokemon league, until it was a Gym Leader, in Viridian City.  
"The Evil being that I fought, it's name was Giavannus, the last of the chaotic masters. His physical self was destroyed, but it's spirit lived, recuperating for thousands of years until a certain person was born and grew into the proper age." Lance narrowed his eye's.  
"Giovanni. Viridian City's Gym leader." Lance muttered. Lance watched as Giovanni built an evil organization, his own army. The standard uniform was a black or white shirt with the large red letter R on it.  
"Team Rocket! He's the leader of Team Rocket!" Lance hissed, clenching his fists. Ocarinth nodded and waved her hand across another star, changing the picture to one with a 14 year old boy with a black shirt, pants, fingerless black gloves, and a hat with the Words PARKS' GYM on it, and a long brownish black ponytail. Hitmonchan and Lance's eye's widened in surprise.  
"It's......"  
"CHAN!(ME!)" Hitmonchan finished as he saw an older version of himself step next to Lance. Ocarinth swept her hand over the star again, changing it into a picture of four kids pinned against a wall by an invisible force, at least five feet above the floor, one girl and three boys. One had a Pokemon League hat and wore a loose blue sports jacket and blue pants with a black shirt, Green fingerless gloves adorned his hands and Pokeballs on his belt. The girl was wearing a Short yellow Shirt and blue shorts with red suspenders, but she was holding the trainers hand. The other...was none other than.....  
"BROCK!" Lance cried in surprise, recognizing the brown spiky hair and barely open eye's. Then he looked to the last one, it was HIM! Lance gulped and reached towards the star's picture, towards his own older face. It quickly started changing pictures, giving him glimpses. Of A slug Pokemon, of a three spiked Warrior Pokemon, of his brother Russell, of a giant building.  
"This....This is my future isn't it?" He said in a voice barely above a whisper.  
"Yes. You see, Giavannus has begun recovering his power's, and in time, he will recover more powerful than ever, and I must choose a guardian....a defender." Lance looked at her in suprise.  
"Why don't you just take him out here and now? Why choose some poor trainer or some kid to do your dirty work?" Lance said, narrowing his eye's.  
"Alas, I would, but I have been released too late. The greater powers that rule over me have decreed me to become three important individual's souls. I am already delayed by many of your sun's rotations, so I must not waste much more time." She answered, closing her eye's. She opened them and looked straight at Lance. He felt those strange Blue eye's broing through him, searching through him.  
"You have a gift Lance of Vacavilla, A gift of Limited Psychic potential and much more. But, it seems an event has nearly destroyed the gift, leaving you with only a small fraction of it." Lance gulped and tried to back away.  
"You mean...The Psybeam...." He choked out, his throat going dry immediately. She nodded slowly and touched his cheek lightly.  
"The gift will be restored, but what you choose to do with it is yours. But, even if you choose to discard it, someday, In the time of Greatest Pain and Greatest Love, it WILL be unleashed." Suddenly it hit Lance.  
"ME?? YOU want ME TO BE Your Guardian gig?" Lance cried in surprise, Hitmonchan broke out of his amazement and bopped Lance in the shoulder lightly.  
"Mon chan.(Well, DUH!)" He commented, looking at Ocarinth. He shook his head and held out his hands.  
"I'm just a Pokemon trainer! I'm not Captain frickin' America! I don't go around saving entire Planets! I just do what I can and want to do!" He begged. She took his hands and looked at him.  
"Exactly, you will do what you can. Now my time grow's short Lance of Vacavilla. I Shall bestow upon you that which will turn what smolderings of the gift remained into a fire that will burn anew as it was destined!" She reached behind her and pulled out a single feather from her right wing, then placed it in his hands. She closed his hand around it and smiled.  
"We will meet again Lance, Not in this form, but we will meet." She said as she started to fade. Lance and Hitmonchan watched her dissapear, but Lance could swear he saw a faint outline of the Boy and Girl from the picture he was shown in the last remaining moments and also a small yellow Pikachu like outline, then it dissapeared, and everything else did too, leaving him in the dark cave lit only by Hitmonchan's fist.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Oh....my...god." Lance breathed, breathing quickly. Hitmonchan sat there also, just paralyzed by what he saw. He finally shook it off and got up, looking over the predicament.  
"Chan?(Lance?)" Hitmonchan asked, then turned when he didn't answer. He was staring at the Silver and White feather in his hand, a look of disbelief on his face.  
"CHAN!(Lance!)" Lance snapped out of it and stood up.  
"She.....she wants me...to save..the world." He whispered.  
"Mon chan chan chan, hit mon chan chan mon.(Before we go and save the world, we need to get out of THIS CAVE!)" Hitmonchan pointed out. Lance nodded and looked at the Feather and screamed. It was dissintegrating into his arm!  
"AAAAHHHH!!!!" He cried, but didn't move as his hand glowed, then his arm. As the glow spread, Lance felt a warm tingly feeling follow the glow and strange sense of calm flooded him, but within him he could feel something like a distant fire raging uncontrollably as it first starts to blaze, It was a distant feeling, but it he could feel it grow.  
"Chan chan mon?(What's happening??)" Hitmonchan cried as Lance's entire body glowed. Hitmonchan Watched Lance close his eye's and grimace.  
"I don't know!!" Lance opened his eye's, causing Hitmonchan to back away, his eye's were now Pure white! No pupils, just white. From the white eye's a strange glow illuminated the cave, then Lance turned and looked at the Rocks, then smiled.  
"I have no idea what's happening, but I'm feeling Good!" He laughed as he looked at his hands.  
"Mon chan chan mon hit??(How can you laugh at a time like this?)" Hitmonchan cried. Lance shook his head then pointed his hands at the rubble blocking their exit and his hands started getting brighter and brighter till they were nothing but a glowing white color.  
"We're leaving Hitmonchan." Lance said, then a white beam shot out of his hands and through the rubble and kept going as it started blowing the rubble to bits. A few minutes later Lance stopped and grabbed Hitmonchan as the entire cave started rumbling.  
"Man, hit it too hard. The rubble was keeping this place together! Let's MOVE MOVE MOVE!" Lance cried as he saw the ceiling start to fall apart. He ran faster than he could've imagined with Hitmonchan in his arms until they were well outside the cave. He set Hitmonchan down and looked back at the cave only to see it vanish as the opening collapsed.  
"DID YOU SEE THAT? I SHOT OUT OF THERE LIKE A ROCKET!" Lance cried gleefully. Hitmonchan nodded.  
"Mon chan chan hit mon chan.(Should be no problem becoming a Pokemon master now..)" Hitmonchan commented. Lance turned to look at him.  
"How so?"  
"Hit mon chan chan mon chan hit mon.(Look at this, you can speed anywhere you like in like a day or two! That and you can just lightly blast a Pokemon and you'll be able to catch it.)" Hitmonchan explained. Lance looked down at his still glowing hands, then sighed.  
"Hit?(What's wrong?)" Hitmonchan asked. Lance looked at him and sighed again.  
"My parents offered to send me to Poketech high so I wouldn't have to go through a journey or any of that. I said no, I didn't want any help or crutches. This, this thing I got is a crutch, I want to become what I can without this." Lance said, closing his eyes.  
"Mon CHAN??? HIT MON MON CHAN CHAN MON HIT!(Are you CRAZY?? This could help you immensely Lance! Don't let you're pride get in the way!)" Hitmonchan asked. Lance shook his head and started to concentrate, taking deep breaths.  
"If I don't do this, I'm a hypocrite. I don't need any sort of paranormal advantage! I want to get to where I'm heading WITHOUT This power!" Lance told Hitmonchan, who just gaped. Hitmonchan watched Lance as he slowly stopped glowing, the glow focusing now in his hand as it began takign shape back into the feather Oracinth gave Lance. He opened his eye's now normal, and looked at the feather in his hand.  
"Maybe after my Pokemon Journey Hitmonchan, but not a moment before." Lance promised himself, then walked over to his satchel and put the feather in it.  
"Mon chan mon hit chan.(It's up to you Lance.)" Hitmonchan sighed, picking up Lance's Blue bag.  
"Let's get to Cerulean City's Pokemon Center, I want them to fix Scyther and Pinsir up." Lance said, slinging his satchel over his shoulder and walked past Hitmonchan, who followed after him.  



	7. Default Chapter Title

Lance's Pokemon Saga: Making a Splash in Cerulean!  
  
  
  
"So this Cerulean City, Not overly Impressive." Lance said, looking at the city around him. It had been three day's, and finally they had made it to just outside Cerulean City's Pokecenter. Lance smiled and Walked inside with Hitmonchan, who looked a litle ragged around the edges. He took a tray from the front desk and set his Pokeballs and Hitmonchan up on the desk.  
"Hello?" He called. After a few minutes Nurse Joy walked up to him.  
"Can you heal my Pokemon please?" Lance asked. She nodded and took the tray.  
"You can wait over there, it'll be about fifteen or twenty minutes." Lance nodded and sat down in a chair. Suddenly he noticed exactly how dirty his clothes were, he hadn't bothered to change into any of his new clothes for day's. He grabbed his blue bag and rushed to a Bathroom after much searching. Five minutes later he walked out wearing his Black overcoat, black pants and shirt, his black Parks' Gym Hat, and some black fingerless gloves. He smiled and suppressed a chuckle as he reached into one of the Overcoats pockets and pulled out a pair of Visor like sunglasses, then slipped them on. He walked over to his satchel and pulled out a book markes POKEMON GUIDE. He looked up Cerulean City.  
"Here we go. Cerulean Gym, The Gym leaders are the Three Sensational Sisters Daisy, Violet, and the oldest Rose. Rumored fourth youngest sister, The Pokemon they use are water oriented. Rose carries a Seaking, Staryu, and a Tentacruel, Violet has a Goldeen and a Seel, and Daisy carries A Seadra and Two Starmies." Lance read off, then closed the book and leaned back, waiting for Hitmonchan and the others, eventually drifting off to sleep.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Chan?(Lance?)" Hitmonchan said quietly, carrying Lance's two Pokeballs. He reached a hand over and shook his shoulder.  
"...Snzzrrt......noooo mommy I dun' wanna go t' th' Zoo, The Mankey's Call me names........." Lance mumbled. Hitmonchan shook him a little harder.  
"......Gflbl........hmm? Aquareum? nooo I dun wana go der either, the Magikarp make fun of me!....." Hitmonchan sighed and picked up a Pokeball and whacked him in the head with it.  
"CHAN CHAN!(WAKE UP SLEEPING UGLY!)" Hitmonchan cried. Lance bolted up and fell over onto his butt.  
"GREAT GOOGILY MOOGILY! Hey, who called me Sleeping ugly?" Lance looked around frantically. Hitmonchan shrugged and handed him his Pokeballs.  
"Chan mon chan chan hit chan mon.(You didn't answer when Nurse Joy called you, so I took the Pokeballs and went looking.)" Hitmonchan Explained as Lance put the Pokeballs in his Satchel.  
"Good idea. So, what say we mosey on over to the Cerulean Gym and get us another badge?" Lance said, getting up.  
"Chan. Chan hit mon chan.(Sure. You look very cool in that getup.)" Hitmonchan grinned crookedly. Lance smiled and started walking. Twenty minutes later he was standing outside Cerulean Gym, which looked rather gaudy.  
"Chan chan.(Looks Gaudy.)  
"Hey, they can decorate it with Tauros Hides and Cement it in place with Melted Ditto's for all I care, as long as they have a badge." Lance shrugged, walking inside. He saw Aquariums built into walls for viewing, which was kind of neat, and their was a front desk with Blue hair.  
" 'Scuse me, I'm here for a Badge." He said, walking up to her.  
"Ooo Aren't you the cute one?" SHe giggled. Lance sighed and turned to Hitmonchan, who shrugged.  
"Great, an airhead." Lance muttered.  
"I'm Rose, I'll take you to the Battle Arena Mr.....?" She offered, getting up. Lance gulped and regretted his comment immediately.  
"Lance and That's very hospitable of you Miss Rose." Lance smiled, following her with Hitmonchan by his side.  
"Oh! Lance as in the Dragon Trainer from the Elite Four?"  
"NO." Lance said. Minutes later they were what looked like a giant Swimming area with a humongous pool and a kind of stadium seating arrangement off to the side. The Pool had various platfoms through out it's water. Lance saw three girls playing with various Pokemon.  
"Oh Girls! We have a challenger!" Rose called. Immediately the Girls recalled their Pokemon and started to climb out of the pool, wearing only bathing suits. Lance looked to Hitmonchan, who was staring at the girls and had his mouth open with his tongue rolled out about three feet onto the floor. Lance quietly started to Whistle, then Stomped on Hitmonchans Tongue. Hitmonchan yelped in pain and rolled his tongue back in.  
"Lance, this is Violet." She pointed to one with green hair.  
"This is Daisy." She pointed to a blonde.  
"And Misty." The small Redhead crossed her arms.  
"Nice to meet you ladies." Lance tipped his hat in respect.  
"I ,like, love your fashion sense!" Daisy said.  
"Yeah, Black goes well with you, it brings out your hair." Violet giggled.  
"I think the Sunglasses are a little much." Misty said. Lance looked at her a minute, thinking he'd seen her somewhere else before...buit he wasn't quite sure.  
"Well, that's your opinion Misty." Lance said, then looked at Hitmonchan, who yet again was staring and had his tongue rolled out on the floor. Before Lance could stomp on it, A mallet beat him to it, causing Hitmonchan to screech in pain, then fall down holding his hurt tongue. Lance looked and saw the owner of the Mallet was none other than Misty.  
"It's not polite to stare at women!" She said matter of factly. Lance kneeled next to Hitmonchan.  
"Out of all four of them, she scares me the most." Lance whispered. He got up and turned around, only to get a heel slammed across his head and sent his hat and Glasses flying, and a mallet blow that knocked him to the ground.  
"It's not polite to Talk about a person behind her back either!" Misty huffed as Lance groaned in pain.  
"MISTY!" Rose hissed, grabbing the mallet away from her. Lance moaned, tenderly rubbing his now bruised face.  
"His Pokemon was staring at us!"  
"That was, like, no reason to hit him!"  
"Help.....meee.." Lance moaned.  
"You do this to every trainer that stares at us!"  
"He was talking about me behind my back!"  
"Man...in pain..here! Need...Help! S.O.S!"  
"You overeacted Misty!"  
"I was not!"  
"I want you to apologize."  
"HELLO?" Lance yelled, then moaned as that made his head hurt worse. He felt A hand help him up, then he opened his eye's to see Misty getting scolded by her sisters.  
"Fine fine." Misty walked over to Lance.  
"I am sorry I beat you senseless Lance." SHe muttered. Lance looked at her, then clenched his fist.  
"I'm sorry too."  
"For what?" Just as she finished Lance Swung his fist, connecting solidly with her nose. She crumpled to the floor unconscious.  
"THAT." Lance said, then lurched a bit, his head still throbbing. He turned and saw Misty's sisters staring at Lance.  
"What? She had it coming. I don't care if she was a girl, boy, or a frickin' Pokemon." Lance snapped, rubbing his head in pain.  
"Well, like, duh. But No-one has ever punched her out." Daisy said, amazed.  
"Yeah, usually that just gets her angry, and we end up calling an ambulance." Violet added. Rose shook her head and handed Lance his hat and sunglasses.  
"Here." Then the sisters noticed the writing.  
"Oh! Is there,like, a new Gym opening up?" Daisy asked. Lance shook his head.  
"Uhhg. Can we just battle now before she wakes up?" Lance pointed to Misty, who had a trickle of blood going down her slightly broken nose.  
"Okay then. As the senior Trainer here, I'll battle you. Sisters, Why don't you get Misty to the Hospital to get her nose taken care of?" Rose turned to her sisters. They nodded and picked Misty up off the floor.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Three Pokemon each." Rose explained. They we're both on different sides of the Pool. Rose was nearest to the door while Lance and Hitmonchan we're back towards the wall.  
"Fine with me! Let's rock!" Lance cried enthuiasticly. Rose picked up a Pokeball the same time Lance did.  
"Rose Sends out...Seaking!" She cried, throwing the Pokeball into the water. As the Red and Black striped Seaking appeared, the Pokeball returned to her.  
"Alright then. SLICE AND DICE SCYTHER!" Lance hollered, throwing Scyther's Pokeball onto one of the platforms. Scyther slashed the air a couple times.  
"A bug Versus a Water pokemon? This won't take Long. Seaking, Use your Horn attack!" Rose cried. Seaking swam through the water and launched itself at Scyther, it's horn pointing straight at him. Scyther Jumped above the attack and landed again.  
"Seaking, Use your Water gun!" Seaking rose it's face above the water and shot a stream of water at Scyther, who blocked with his blades.  
"Scyther, AGILITY!" Lance cried. Scyther jumped from platform to platform, the Seaking trying to nail it with it's Water gun.  
"Mon chan!(GO SCYTHER!)"  
"You've trained It well! Seaking, Tackle!" Rose cried. Seaking Jumped back and forth, trying to nail Scyther with Little success.  
"SCYTHER SLASH!" Lance cried. As Seaking jumped again, Scyther moved to the side and slashed it across it's side, then it made a big splash and lay there, moaning in pain.  
"Oh! Seaking! Don't give up! Try again!" Rose cried with enouragement. Seaking dived under water, then splashed behind Scyther, nailing him in the back. Scyther stumbled but turned around.  
"Scyyy...(Fish Sticks tonight!)" Scyther mumbled, then shot it's foot behind him as Seaking jumped behind him, nailing it straight in the face. Scyther picked up the Seaking as it flopped around on the platform and threw it back to Rose.  
"Oh, poor Seaking! Return!" Seaking returned to his Pokeball. SHe pulled out a different one.  
"You are quite good Young man! Staryu Go!" She flung her Pokeball, releasing her Staryu. Lance pulled out Scyther's Pokeball.  
"Scyther, great going! Return!" He recalled Scyther, then pulled out Pinsir's Pokeball.  
"ALRIGHT PINSIR, IT'S TIME TO MAKE A SPLASH!" Lance cried, flinging out Pinsir's Pokeball. Pinsir appeared on a different Platform, it's pincers opening and closing.  
"A Pinsir? You have many rare Pokemon! Staryu! Water gun!" Rose cried. Staryu dived under water, then partially surface, firing a Blast of water at Pinsir, who nimbly stepped aside dodging the blast barely.   
"Alright Pinsir, HARDEN!" Lance cried. Pinsir slowly started to glow, then a flash of light shined off him as a Water gun hit him, not doing much.  
"Mon chan chan!(Ooo Good move!)" Hitmonchan clapped.  
"Clever! Quite clever! Staryu, Spinning tackle!" Rose ordered. Stary Jumped out of the water and spun at an incredible rate, then sped towards Pinsir.  
"Alright Pinsir, give it a SEISMIC TOSS!" Lance cried gleefully. Pinsir watched the Staryu come at him, then opened it's pincers and grabbed it before it hit him. He spun it around a few times, then threw it past Rose into the door.  
"Hmm, not bad! Come on Staryu, Recover!" Staryu got up and glowed, then jumped back into the battle as good as new, hitting Pinsir in the gut.  
"Watch out Pinsir! Vice Grip!" Lance cried. Pinsir got to his feet and grabbed the Staryu, squeezing it painfully, keeping it from moving.  
"Staryu!" Rose cried in alarm as Pinsirs inner spikes pierced a hole in Staryu's jewel.  
"Alright Pinsir, Another Seismic Toss!" Lance cried. Pinsir threw it back at the feet of it's trainer, who hugged it and recalled it.  
"You're too rough on other people's Pokemon!" She frowned. She pulled out her last Pokeball.  
"Tentacruel go!" Lance gulped as the Tentacruel appeared.  
"Okay Tentacruel, WRAP IT!" Tentacruels Vine like arms shot out, grabbing Pinsir and started Squeezing.  
"Pinsir Return!" Lance cried, recalling Pinsir into his Pokeball. He looked at Hitmonchan.  
"Your turn Hitmonchan, Take that Over grown Jelly fish DOWN!" Lance cried as Hitmonchan jumped out into the platform in front of Tentacruel, whose arms immediately shot out and tried to grab Hitmonchan, who nimbly dodged.   
"Give it a Mega Punch!" Lance cried. Hitmonchan jumped up on top of It's Head and slammed his fist into Tentacruel. His fist sank into it, but didn't hurt it. It whacked him off with a thick Tentacle and laughed.  
"Alright Tentacruel, Acid!" Tentacruel's mouth opened and globs of black acid shot at Hitmonchan, who jumped out of the way.  
"Alright Hitmonchan, I've got an idea." Lance said as he noticed Tentacruel Hop into the water.  
"USE A THUNDER PUNCH AND STICK IT INTO THE WATER!" Lance yelled. Hitmonchan grinned and concentrated, it's fist starting to crackle with electricity.  
"Oh no! TENTACRUEL! GET OUT OF THE WATER!" Rose cried, too late. Hitmonchan slammed his fist into the water, causing an electrical jolt that hit Tentacruel, frying him good. Lance suddenly thought he smelled fried sushi. When Hitmonchan was done, Tentacruel was floating in the water, black and singed.  
"Tentacruel Return!" Rose recalled Tentacruel, then looked at Lance.  
"You've beaten Me, so this Cascade Badge is yours." Rose admitted as a Small Krabby climbed up next to her. She put the Tear shaped badge in it's claws, then whispered some isntructiosn to it. It jumped in the water and climbed up to Lance, depositing the Badge in front of him.  
"Cool!" Lance picked up the badge and took off his hat. Hitmonchan smiled, full of pride.  
"Mon chan chan hit!(And another one bites the dust!)" Hitmonchan laughed. Lance pinned the badge to his hat and smiled, then jumped for Joy.  
"ALRIGHT! TWO DOWN, SIX TO GO!" Lance hollered, dancing with Hitmonchan.  
  



	8. Default Chapter Title

Lance's Pokemon Saga: Vinny and 'Lee!  
  
  
Lance walked proudly towards the edge of Cerulean City with Hitmonchan, smiling broadly.  
"Well, another badge Hitmonchan, where should we go now? Celadon? Saffron? Maybe Vermilion?"  
"Mon chan. Hit mon mon chan chan.(Celadon. Alway's wanted to go there.)" Lance nodded and pointed to a small forest.  
"Then to Celadon it is! HI HO! HI HO! IT'S OFF TO CELADON WE GO!" Lance whistled as they walked, Hitmonchan looking at him like an idiot.  
"Chan chan mon chan?(What the heck are you doing?)" He asked. Lance looked at him and smiled.  
"I'm.....expressing happiness?"  
"Chan mon hit mon chan chan mon.(More like expressing how much of a moron you can be.)" Hitmonchan muttered. Lance just kept on smiling as they walked, humming whatever song came into his head. after about an hour, Hitmonchan was about ready to give him a Mega punch in the noggin when he saw a Spearow heading for Lance, who was whistling happily.  
"CHAN! HIT MON!(LANCE! DUCK!)" Hitmonchan tackled him to the ground as the Spearow Flew past where his shoulder had been. Lance looked around bewildered, then noticed the Spearow heading back away from them.  
"Okay, now that is freaky. Normally a Spearow will attack a trainer sometimes, but it does NOT give up on the first attack." Lance said, watching the Spearow intently as it dove into a part of the forest near them. Suddenly Lance heard Laughing and turned to see a Thin man with short cropeed blonde hair and a Black Eye patch over his right eye. The Spearow was on his shoulder, much like a falcon, and he was wearing a white uniform with a large red R.  
"Well well well! A Pokemon trainer! Not many trainers take this path! Welcome! I am Vincent the Mighty of Team rocket!" Lance hissed at the name and got to his feet, then smirked.  
"Vincent the Mighty? More like Vinny the Skinny!" Lance mocked. Vincent hissed and clenched his fist.  
"How DARE you insult Team Rocket!"  
"I wasn't insulting Team Rocket, I was insulting you. But now that you mention it....."  
"Enough Talk! I want your Pokemon!" Lance pu t his hands on his hip and laughed, His black overcoat flapping slightly from the cold breeze.  
"Over my dead body." Lance looked at Vincent, who smirked.  
"Maybe instead a Pokemon battle?" Lance smirked.  
"Nah, you'd be too easy, VINNY."  
"Do NOT call me Vinny! The First Pokemon I will take is that Pathetic Hitmonchan!" Hitmonchan's eyes widened in surprise, then he growled. Lance shook his head.  
"Uh oh, Looks like you insulted His Pride, you shouldn't do that, it's not good to do that." Lance grinned. Vincent Laughed and pulled out a Pokeball.  
"Like I really care, what can it do? GO POKEBALL!" Vincent hurled the Pokeball, releasing a Graveler. Lance raised an eyebrow, then looked at Hitmonchan, who was shaking in fury at being mocked. He looked at Lance, waiting for his order.  
"What are you waiting for? Go get'em champ!" Lance laughed. Hitmonchan flipped high into the air and landed six feet away from Graveler, who stared at him.  
"Grave veler grave.(You're butt is grass.)"  
"Mon chan chan? Mon chan hit mon.(And you're the mower? Pretty weak Mower.)" Hitmonchan smirked, bouncing around, anticipating the fight. Vincent clenched his fist.  
"Graveler, TACKLE!" Graveler jumped at Hitmonchan, who simply sidestepped and slammed his fists hard into Gravelers head as he passed, making him bounce a little. Vincent blinked in surprise, then hissed at Lance, who was smiling away.  
"Give him a Rock throw!" Graveler jumped into the air and spun faster and faster, sending some of it's rock peeling armor down at Hitmonchan, who winced as they hit.  
"Alright Hitmonchan, Ice Punch." Lance smiled. Hitmonchan nodded and waited as Graveler came down at him. He drew back his fist, which started to freeze, then slammed it into Graveler, making him freeze as well. Hitmonchan smirked and jumped onto the frozen Gravler, pumping his arms in the air in victory.  
"MON CHAN HIT MON CHAN......HITMONCHAN!(AND THE WINNER AND STILL CHAMPION.........HITMONCHAN!)" He cried. Lance just shook his head as Vincent stared, fumbling with His Pokeball.  
"How....? A rock.....? Versus a Fighting..." He sputtered, recalling Graveler. Hitmonchan fell on his butt and quickly got up.  
"Very impressive! That Hitmonchan must be extremely Powerful! All the more reason to capture it! GO! VAPOREON! FLAREON! JOLTEON!" Lance narrowed his eye's as the three Pokemon hissed and Looked at Hitmonchan.  
"THREE POKEMON AT ONCE? THAT'S ILLEGAL!"  
"SO what? I don't go by some silly Pokemon League Rules!" Vincent Laughed. Lance Growled and fingered Pinsir and Scyther's Pokeballs. He knew it was against the rules to use more than one Pokemon at a time, but if he didn't Hitmonchan might be seriously hurt, so he pulled them out. Hitmonchan shook his head, putting up his fists. Lance raised an eyebrow.  
"Mon chan chan.(I can take'm.)"  
"Not alone, TIME TO ROCK THE HOUSE BUGS!" Lance cried, flinging Scyther and Pinsir's Pokeballs. They immediately appeared on either side of Hitmonchan.  
"Scyth scyther scy.(I get the Jolteon!)"  
"Pwin pwin sir pwin!(Flareon's as good as pummeled.)"  
"Mon chan, hit mon chan.(Yeah, leave me with the Vaporeon!)" Vincent smiled as his three Pokemon hissed and growled.  
"ATTACK!" Vincent ordered.  
"ROCK THEIR WORLD GUY'S! SHOW'EM WHY YOU'RE THE BEST!" Lance cried. He was worried, Bugs and Fire Type Pokemon were not a good mix, but then neither was Bug and Electric. Scyther leapt at Jolteon, who tried to zap him with a Thunder wave and failed. Pinsir Stayed back as Flareon shot a ball of flame at him and Hitmonchan tackled Vaporeon to the ground, pummeling it with his fists. Lance watched the battle, amazed at how well they fought.   
But to no avail.   
As Pinsir grabbed Flareon in a Vice grip, The fire Pokemon heated up, causing Pinsir to drop it. Using the diversion, Flareon Sent Pinsir Flying with a Flamethrower as Jolteon zapped Scyther, who was distracted by his hurt friend. Only Hitmonchan seemed to be having any luck, grabbing Vaporeon by the tail and swinging it at Jolteon adn Flareon.  
"You need better Pokemon, my friend. When they are mine, they will surely become the best! JOLTEON! FLAREON! FINISH HIM!" Vincent screamed. Hitmonchan Swung Vaporeon this way and that, trying to keep the Pokemon at bay. Then Lance struck upon an idea.  
"QUAKE PUNCH!" Hitmonchan Jumped into the air, dropping Vaporeon. It slammed it's fists into the ground, causing the Three Pokemon and both trainers to lose their balance. Lance fell next to his Two Bug Pokemon, who were slowly starting to stir.  
"Scyy scy scy.(That Jolteon packs a punch!)" Scyther moaned. Pinsir nodded in agreement and got to his feet.  
"Alright. Hitmonchan bought us a few seconds. Here!" Lance whispered, pulling several potions out of his bag. He quickly sprayed them on the two Bug's, who immediately started to get up, feeling much better. They grinned and looked back at the three enemy Pokemon, who were already converging on Hitmonchan.  
"Switch Partners! Pinsirs......well, pincers, can take Jolteons Spiky hair. Scyther, Maybe you can block some of those Flamethrowers with your blades." Lance suggested, getting up. They nodded and jumped back into the fray. Pinsir tackled Jolteon in mid air as it Leapt at Hitmonchan while Scyther Kicked Flareon in the face, then they both Circled each other While Hitmonchan Wrestled with Vaporeon.  
"Scyth scy ther scyth?(SO you thought Roasting my buddy was funny huh???)" Scyther hissed as it tried to nail him with an ember attack. SUddenly it surrounded Scyther in a Fire Spin attack, making Scyther vulnerable.  
"SCYTHER! USE SWORDS DANCE!" Scyther grinned and started to spin, causing the fire to start to blow away. When he was done, He felt even more pumped as he blocked a flamethrower with his blades. Pinsir was dodging Jolteons Pin Missiles, trying to get close enough without getting punctured by those pins. Lance had a thought about how to get through that.  
"HARDEN PINSIR! LIKE AT CERULEAN CITY!" Pinsir glowed, his already hard shell hardening even more, the Pin missiles bouncing off of him. Pinsir Rushed forward, grabbing Jolteon in it's Pincers and started SLamming it into various things, the trees, the ground, trocks.  
"PWIN PWIN SIR PWIN PWIN! (SO YOU THOUGHT SHOCKING SCYTHER WAS FUNNY?)" Pinsir hissed, throwing the unconscious Jolteon to the ground. Vincent stared in horror, he had been winning only a few moments ago, now mere BUG'S were beating his Pokemon!  
"You are the superior Pokemon! Why are you losing to a bunch of BUG'S???" Vincent roared as he Reluctantly recalled his Beaten Jolteon. He groaned as he saw Pinsir Team up with Scyther to attack Flareon. Hitmonchan was just whomping on Vaporeon, swinging the Pokemon around and around by it's tail.  
"MON CHAN CHAN CHAN HIT MON CHAN??(CALL ME A WEAK EXCUSE OF A FIGHTING POKEMON WILL YOU??)" Hitmonchan roared, still swinging the now dizzy Water Pokemon. He took a moment and saw the Bugs still trying to get near Flareon for a knockout, but it's flames kept them at bay. He struck upon an idea and stopeed spinning the Vaporeon, instead putting it in a headlock. The Pokemon weakly looked at Hitmonchan, whimpering as Hitmonchan raised it's fist.  
"Mon chan hit mon chan, Mon chan hit mon chan, mon chan hit mon.(You got two choices. Use you're water gun when I tell you, or I can punch you with a Mega punch again.)" Hitmonchan threatened.  
"Pore pore vaporeaon.(First choice Mr. Rogers! I would love to Water the flowers again!)" Vaporeon said, dazed, confused, and more than delirious. He pointed Vaporeon at the unsuspecting Flareon and grinned.  
"MON CHAN!(NOW!)" Vaporeon opened it's mouth and a giant blast of water knocked Flareon back, dousing it's flaming mouth. Immediately the Bug Pokemon took advantage, tacklign and pounding into the Flareon.  
"Pore vapor pore?Eon pore pore vapor.(Can I go now Big Bird? Barney wants ta teach me how to spell.)" Vaporeon muttered. Hitmonchan gave it a small mega punch and knocked it unconscious, throwing it unceremoniously to Vincent, who was gaping in horror. SHortly thereafter, the Bugs threw the beaten Flareon next to Vaporeon, still drenched in water. Vincent growled and recalled the Pokemon.  
"Had enough Vinny?" Lance chuckled. Vincent growled and pulled out two more Pokeballs.  
"NEVER!" Vincent cried, getting ready to throw the Pokeballs. He never got the chance, a three spiked Foot dropped from the tree's, nailing him across the cheek. Lance watched as a tan blurr roundhoused Vincent, then kicked him in the gut, then one more blow sent him flying off into the distance with his Pokemon. Lance wat ched in amazement as the thing jumped into the shadow's hiding it's appearence.  
"Scy?(What?)"  
"Pwwin sir pwin.(What is that?)" Hitmonchan simply stared, frowning at the hidden figure, knowing exactly what it was.  
"Okay, whoever or whatever you are, I thank you for kicking the Great googily moogily out of Vinny there, but can I ask who or what you are?" Lance asked. Hitmonchan turned to Lance.  
"Mon chan hit.(I know what it is.)" It said quietly. Lance turned to the figure as His Bug Pokemon stood on either side, watching the newcomer as well.  
"Then who is it?" Suddenly the figure stepped out of the Shadows.  
"Hitmonlee!"  
  



	9. Default Chapter Title

Lance's Pokemon Saga: ROUND ONE! LANCE VS. THE LEE!  
  
  
  
  
  
Lance looked it up and down. The tan skin, the three fingered hands and three spiked feet. It was a Hitmonlee alright, but the strangest thing about it was the Silver left arm, completely silver. Lance blinked in surprise as it folded it's arms together, staring at Hitmonchan, who stared back.  
"I take it you two know each other." Lance said. Hitmonchan nodded.  
"Hit.(Yes.)" Hitmonchan said simply, not tearing his eyes away from the Silver armed Hitmonlee. It unfolded it's arms slowly.  
"Care to explain Hitmonchan?" Lance said, coming up behind him with the Bugs.  
"Mon chan hit mon mon chan chan mon chan.(He is an escaped Pokemon, he ran away from My ORIGINAL trainer, promising to take me with him many years ago. He lied and ran.)" Hitmonchan explained quietly.   
"Mon lee Hit mon lee.(Do not dwell upon the past My friend.)" Hitmonlee said, causing Lance to narrow his eyes.  
"So let me get this straight. This one broke out of it's Pokeball, promising to get you as well, but didn't. And Yet it still calls you friend." Hitmonlee Looked at Lance, surprised.  
"Mon lee Hit?(He can understand me?)" Hitmonchan nodded. Lance could feel anger emanating from Hitmonchan, but he wasn't sure what he would do.  
"Mon lee hit mon lee mon hit hit mon lee hit mon.(What is past is past, Do not dwell my friend, I shall explain upon a later hour.)" Hitmonlee said, looking at Hitmonchan, then looked at Lance, narrowing his eye's.  
"Mon lee hit mon?(This is your trainer?)" Hitmonchan nodded. Hitmonlee made a dismising noise.  
"Mon lee hit mon.(Doesn't look like much.)" Hitmonchan leapt at Hitmonlee, Who sidestepped and Pinned Hitmonchan to the ground with one foot. The Bug's reacted instantly, leaping at Hitmonlee. But they were still weak from the battle and were knocked unconscious as Hitmonlee Roundhoused them in the heads. Hitmonlee laughed and sat upon Hitmonchan cross legged.  
"GET. OFF. OF. HIM. NOW." Lance looked at Hitmonlee, who was a bit surprised by his tone.  
"I don't care what grudge Hitmonchan has against you or vice versa, Get off of him now Or I'm going to kick your silver armed BUTT All the way to Viridian!" Lance threatened. Hitmonlee looked at Lance with a 'try me' Look. Lance pulled out Scyther and Pinsir's Pokeballs, recalling them.  
"Off now the easy way, or off now the hard way." Lance growled. Hitmonlee just shrugged and sat there. Lance grabbed Hitmonlee, who quickly flipped him behind him. Lance growled and got up.  
"Mon lee. Mon lee hit mon lee mon lee hit mon.(How pathetic. You chose poorly Hitmonchan, I'm dissapointed in you.)" Hitmonlee laughed. Lance hissed and looked at Hitmonlee, his Overcoat now covered in dirt.  
"Ohhhh that's just IT!" Lance roared, leaping at Hitmonlee, who sprang up and rolled, using his feet to send Lance past him. He jumped off Hitmonchan and made a Bring it on Sign, tensing. Lance got up and dusted himself off, Looking at Hitmonlee.  
"You come here, insult us, mock us, now you're going to get your sorry fighting BUTT whupped by ME!" Lance roared, Jumping in front of Hitmonlee, who attempted a Roundhouse that Lance ducked. Lance jumped up as it tried a sweep kick, lashing out with his foot and catching Hitmonlee in the shoulder. Hitmonlee stumbled back, surprised.  
"Hitmon.(Incredible.)" Hitmonlee muttered, then kicked Lance in the shoulder. Lance hissed and swung at Hitmonlee, who flipped backwards. Hitmonchan was watching as Lance fought Hitmonlee, not really landing many hits, But then Hitmonlee wasn't really fighting as hard as it could, Hitmonchan knew it was just playing around. He got to his feet and watched the fight, hoping Hitmonlee wouldn't decide to go full tilt on Lance. Finally Lance managed to land an uppercut on Hitmonlee, who stumbled backwards.  
"Mon lee hit mon lee mon LEE!(Enough of this, Now fall upon my full WRATH!)" It cried, tensing up. Lance laughed.  
"Who say's Wrath nowadays?" Lance joked, then stumbled back as Hitmonlee nailed him in the jaw. Lance didn't have time to recover when Hitmonlee started it's barrage of kicks, nailing Lance all over his body. When Hitmonlee finished, Lance just stood there a minute, then fell to his knee's, then all fours, breathing heavily and groaning. He fell to the ground, clutching his side in pain, he felt like he had been beaten around by a Machamp. Hitmonlee laughed and stood above Lance as he tried to get up, kicking him in the jaw and sending him to the ground then pinned him their with a foot. Lance groaned and rubed his lip, coming back with blood. Lance saw an opportunity, he grabbed Hitmonlee's leg and slammed his fist as hard as he could into it's shin. Hitmonlee howled in pain and fell off of him, grabbing his leg. Lance smiled and got up slowly, still aching a bit. Hitmonlee looked at Lance and narrowed it's eyes.  
"Mon chan hit mon.(Be careful Lance.)" Hitmonchan called, resting against a tree, still a bit weak from the Fight with Vincent. Lance nodded and put his fists up.  
"Alright, I accept that Hitmonchan has a grudge against you, I accept you just kicked my butt royally, and I also accept that you insulted my friends and I. Now you have to accept ONE thing Hitmonlee, That that's just not acceptable!" Lance cried, wiping a bit of blood from his nose. Hitmonlee growled and stood up, still aching a bit from the shin blow.   
"Mon lee hit mon lee, lee hi mon lee mon lee hit.(You indeed are a competent trainer, and have a fighter's spirit, but you are undisciplined!)" Hitmonlee said, circling Lance slowly.   
"Undisciplined maybe, but I've fought a Scyther and WON! HAAII!" Lance rushed at Hitmonlee, who jumped up and let Lance pass him. He landed and ducked as Lance tried to back kick. Hitmonlee grabbed Lance's Foot and slammed him to the ground, Lance groaned, his aching parts starting to hurt even more. Hitmonlee jumped on Lance and used it's feet to try and stomp on Lance's head as Lance dodged by moving his head left and right. Finally Lance swung his arm into Hitmonlee's legs, knocking him off of him.   
"I'm willing to let this go Hitmonlee, but first you have to apologize! No-one insults my friends!" Lance growled, using his elbow to prop himself up.  
"Mon! Lee hit mon.(HA! A warrior never apologizes!)" Hitmonlee cried, getting up and launching a jump Kick at Lance, who rolled away. Lance got to his feet, his overcoat covered in dirt and tears. Hitmonlee launched another Jump kick, which caught lance in the right eye, sending him into a tree. Lance gasped and groaned, pain shooting through his head. Hitmonchan growled, watching The two fight, wanting to intervene but knowing he was still too tired form the previous fight to help. Lance coughed and spit out some blood, then Looked at Hitmonlee, his eye already having a bruise start to form.  
"You know, you'd make a great addition to my Group, why not stop and join Like Hitmonchan?" Lance offered. Hitmonlee shook his head and sweeped Lances Legs, sending him to the ground. Lance groaned, trying to get up but not really succeding. Hitmonlee raised it's silver arm.  
"Hit mon lee hit MON LEE!(Time to finish this, SILVER STRIKE!)" It's silver arm started glowing brightly, then somehow the silver traveled down to his right leg, which Hitmonlee raised. Finally Lance Managed to prop himself by his arms, just in time to see the Silver leg slam into his face, then everything went black.  
  



	10. Default Chapter Title

LANCE'S POKEMON SAGA: Halloween Hectics and mysterious Maliciousness.  
  
  
  
  
  
Lance and Hitmonchan looked around Celadon City as people put up Halloween Decorations and various other Frightful paraphenelia.  
"AH Halloween, the sweetest time of the year..." Lance smiled.  
"Mon chan mon?(Why is that?)"  
"All you have to do is dress up and walk around the neighborhood and people give you CANDY! SWEET SWEET CANDY! CHOCOLATE! ALMONDS! ALL SORTS OF SWEETS!" Lance cried, rubbing his hand together. Hitmonchan shook his head.  
"Chan, Mon chan hit mon mon.(Frankly, you don't need any more sugar.)"  
"But that's one of the best parts! You end up getting a sugar high!"  
"Mon chan, hit mon mon chan mon chan.(No offense, but I think you have enough Sugar in you so that you actually PRODUCE sugar, hence why you are so CRAZY.)" Hitmonchan teased. Lance just cackled, smiling.  
"Plus, you get to dress up as anyone...and I mean ANYONE....you want! Whether it be Weird Al Yankovic, a Ghoul, or Sherlock Holmes himself." Hitmonchan's head snapped around towards Lance.  
"Mon chan??!? Hit mon mon chan?(Sherlock Homles??!? Did you say Sherlock Holmes?)" Hitmonchan started to hyperventilate.  
" Yes....why?"  
"MON CHAN HIT MON CHAN!(I WANT TO BE SHERLOCK HOLMES!)" Hitmonchan screamed.   
"No way! I want to be Sherlock! You can be Watson!"   
"Mon chan hit mon!(NO WAY AM I GOING TO BE WATSON!)"  
"I'm Sherlock Holmes and that's final." Hitmonchan reached over and pulled Lance by the throat an inch away from his face.  
"Mon chan hit mon mon chan.(I'm gonna be Sherlock, capice?)" Lance gasped for air, then nodded. Hitmonchan released him and cackled insanely, looking around.   
"Fine, we'll BOTH be Sherlock." Lance compromised. Hitmonchan grabbed him and started pulling him towards a Costume shop.  
"Mon chan mon!(No way no how!)" Hitmonchan said as they entered it.  
  
  
  
  
Hitmonchan grumbled as they exited the Costume shop, bags in their hands. Lance was smiling broadly.  
"Mon chan hit mon.(Why do I have to be Watson?)" Hitmonchan whined, pulling out a black derby hat from a bag.  
"Because I am the Trainer, and you are the Pokemon." Lance said smugly. Hitmonchan frowned and kicked him in the leg. Lance turned around, but didn't see who kicked him. He turned back around to feel another kick. He rubbed his leg and grumbled.  
"Anyway, there's a Party at the Pokecenter tonight in three hours, since it is All Hallow's eve, and eeevvviiilll Pokemon spirits will arise and terrorize everyone!" Lance said in a deep voice, doing his best imitation of a ghost.  
"Mon chan, hit mon chan mon!(Afterwards, we go trick or treating!)" Hitmonchan said sarcastically, still muffed that he had to be Watson. Lance laughed in a deep, supposedly scary voice.  
"Mon chan mon chan?(Is that you're best scary voice?)" Hitmonchan asked as they headed towards the Pokemon Center.  
"Nah. Let's head back to the Pokecenter to make sure The other Pokemon's costume's fit."  
"Hihihihihihihihi." Hitmonchan laughed deeply, causing several people on the street to jump.  
  
  
"SCYTH SCY SCYTHER!(NO FRICKIN' WAY!)" Scyther roared, swiveling back to Lance. He was dressed in a Robin Hood Costume, a bow on his back, complete with a green hat with a feather. Lance smiled and contained a laugh looking at his other Pokemon. Pinsir was dressed in in a tuxedo, a fake gun in a pocket, supposedly dressed up as James Bond. Hitmonlee was dressed as a Karate warrior, complete with katana.   
"Aw C'mon, it was the last costume they had." Lance said, biting his lip to hold back his laughter. They had been arguing about this for about an Hour. Scyther sighed and looked back to the Mirror, striking a few Poses.  
"Pwwin pwin sir pwin sir pwin sir pwin.(I dunno, makes you look almost.....Dashing Scyther. Very Dashing.)" Pinsir Laughed, patting Scyther on the back. Scyther almost growled, but looked at himself.  
"Scyth scy scy.(Fine fine fine.)" Scyther gave in, turning back to Lance. Lance smiled and nodded, looking at himself after Scyther moved. He was decked out in Sherlock's trademark Deerstalker hat, Victorian Cape, Light brown vest, white shirt, loose white pants, and styled brown shoes. He even had cuffs, a Magnifying glass, a cane, and a pipe for effect. He saw Hitmonchan walk next to him, dressed in the Top of a Tuxedo, minus Bowtie instead using a simply brown tie, black shoes, and grey striped pants. He too had white cuffs and a black Derby hat. He had added a monocle and a cane also. He grumbled something about wanting to be Sherlock, but looked too &*%$ slick in a Tux.   
"Well Watson, what say we Go down and help set up the festivities my good man?" Lance asked, imitating his best Sherlock Holmes voice.  
"Mon chan hit mon mon chan hit mon mon chan, mon chan.(You call me Watson again I'm shoving that cane down your throat and making it come out the other side.)" Hitmonchan warned, gripping his own black cane tighter. Lance laughed and nodded, looking to his other Pokemon, who were chuckling.  
"Enough shenanigens, let us go down and, what do those Americans say Wat...My good Pokemon?" Lance asked, still imitating Sherlock Holmes.  
"Mon chan hit mon?(Kick your @$# and hand over all your money?)"  
"No. They say, Party harty I do believe. Now let us go down!" Lance said. Hitmonchan groaned as they walked out, getting annoyed at the Sherlock voice.  
  
  
Nurse Joy finished putting the banner up, smiling. She herself was dressed up as a Chansey, while all the Chansey seemed to be dressed up as her, which she thought was rather strange. She jumped off the ladder and waddled as best she could over to the refreshment table. She helped the Chansey's set out the food, and was just setting out the Punch when she spotted one kid and four Pokemon walking down the stairs. The Kid was dressed as Sherlock Holmes, A Hitmonchan was dressed as Watson, and the other three were Robin Hood, James Bond, and A Karate warrior. She giggled when she saw Scyther, who promptly turned around and started walking up the stairs. Pinsir grabbed him, saying don't take it so personally.  
"Hello There Sherlock, You're early for the party, may I ask why?" She giggled. Lance smiled and swung his Cane in a circle in front of him.  
"Elementary, my dear Nurse Joy. We are here to help with the festivities." Lance answered, still doing his best Sherlock Voice. Hitmonchan groaned and shook his head, his hands pressed to his face.  
"Well then! You can select the music! We have a few Weird Al's I think, and assorted artists." When Nurse Joy said Weird Al, All the Pokemon's faces brightened and looked up, excited. Hitmonchan grabbed her and shook her  
"Mon?? Hit mon chan, mon CHAN MON???(WHERE?? BY ALL THAT IS HOLY WOMAN, WHERE???)" Hitmonchan asked, throttling her. She meekly pointed to a CD player with a big box of CD's next to it. Hitmonchan let her go and looked at the box, it was bigger than him! All the Pokemon circled around the box, chuckling madly. Hitmonchan jumped into the box and started to rummage around, causing the box to twitch and shake. He went in so deep that they couldn't even see his feet. Nurse Joy stared for a moment, then looked at Lance, who Shrugged.  
"Don't even ask." He said, cutting her off before she could say anything. Lance went over to the CD Player and started hooking it up, dodging various CD cases as Hitmonchan threw some out. Pinsir picked one up and looked at it.  
"Pwwin pwin sir?("Nine Inch Nails"?)" He asked Questionaingly, then handed it to Hitmonlee.  
"Pwwin sir pwwin pwin?(You want the honor or shall I?)"  
"Mon Lee, Hit mon mon lee mon.(No My friend, this task is too great and too frightening for one such as you.)" Hitmonlee said, taking the CD. He threw it in the air and snaked his foot, out, smashing the CD to pieces.  
"You are all nuts, you know that." Lance told them, banging the CD player against the table when it wouldn't start. Nurse Joy was watching this, horrifyed and curious at the same time. She had never seen such an insane trainer, or Pokemon for that matter. She Shuddered and walked away as Pinsir crushed a Hank Williams CD between his Pincers.  
"SCY Scy scyth scyther ther?(HEY! Find Dare to be Stupid Yet?)" Scyther yelled as he sliced a Spice Girls CD into Strips. He saw the Box Shake no as more CD's flew out. Lance Took his cane and motioned for Scyther to throw one. Scyther bopped one inbetween his blades, then slapped it towards Lance, who whacked it to pieces with his Cane. Finally Hitmonchan's upper body popped form the masses of CD, holding up the Transformers the Movie Soundtrack, his costume disheveled and wrinkeled, his Derby hat on crooked.  
"MON!(GOT IT!)" Hitmonchan said triumphantly, throwing it to Lance. He attempted to get his lower body out, but he seemed to be stuck.  
"Hit, Mon chan chan?(Uh, a little help?)" He asked, shaking the box. Hitmonlee nodded, then Kicked the box to the ground, sending Hitmonchan sliding out. Hitmonchan got ot his feet, straightening his costume up and holding the CD up in victory. He gasped as the Other Pokemon tackled him, wanting the CD. WHile they were struggling for it, Lance calmly walked over and took it, then set it in the CD Player.  
"Oh Boys?" He said. They stopped fighting and looked at him as he held up the CD Case. They calmly got up and went back to the CD Box to finish setting it up and sorting the CD's. They took turns destroying various CD's that they didn't like while Lance secretly started to eat some of the Chocolate desserts set out. Nurse Joy slapped his hand as he reached for a Chocoalte brownie shaped like a pumpkin. He frowned but then turned back to his Pokemon, who where stomping on another CD. Lance turned and saw Nurse Joy staring at his Pokemon and at him.  
"Is there something you'd like to say?" Lance asked.  
"One thing. You and you're Pokemon are the craziest people I've seen and probably WILL see." She said, rubbing her head. Lance grinned evilly and shrugged.  
"We try." He said simply, helping a few Chansey's with tables.  
  
  
It was the time, and already people were pouring into the Pokecenter. Lance had spread out to the dessert table, snacking on the Chocolates. Hitmonchan was hanging with Lance, talking with other Fighting Pokemon. Currently Lance was chatiing with a fellow Trainer named Kishi, who was dressed as an Arabian Genie.  
"So what Pokemon you got so far?"  
"A Squirtle, not much else, you?"  
"A Hitmonchan follows me around, I caught myself a Scyther, Pinsir, and a Hitmonlee."  
"Not too shabby. OH! There's my date Todd! Nice talking to you." With that she walked off towards a Kid dressed as a 80's reporter, snapping pictures away. Lance scratched his Deerstalker hat and sighed.  
"A Weird one that one. Where's Hitmonchan?" He muttered, then saw him talking to Hitmonlee, who was staring down a Raticate who had bared it's at Hitmonlee. Hitmonlee simply Kicked it into the wall and went back to talking with Hitmonchan. Lance laughed and secretly started sneaking Chocolate from the Food, chuckling madly. He stopped momentarily when he saw two people sneaking about the back of the Pokecenter, but ignored it after they hugged each other. He went back to eating hungrily, smacking his lips.  
"Oh my this is GOOD CHOCOLATE! MUST BE GHIRIDALI!" He mused, taking a chocolate cupcake and cramming it into his mouth. Nurse Joy waddled over in her Chansey costume and dragged him away from the Table, Lance kicking and screaming all the way, noticing a Man talking to another rather harshly.  
"But Mr. Ratchet..."  
"No Buts! I want those Letters sent by morning!"  
"O-Okay sir, I'll do it right after the party."  
  
  
Lance watched as the five people had taken up board at the Pokecenter retired to their rooms, suspiciously gouped together. He looked back and saw the Dessert table still had plenty of sweet chocolate, so he walked over and quietly started eating. He stopped when Nurse Joy walked up to him, taking the Chansey costume off Since the party was over. Unfortunantly his mouth was full, so he looked at her and nodded.  
"Yrrth?"  
"There's been a rash of terrible accidents! All the Roads to the Pokecenter have blocked off. Apparently Team Rocket decided to cause some trouble and planted some dynamite. So I guess everyone is stuck here. I closed down the Center so no-one can get in or out, in case Team Rocket decides to strike." Lance looked at her confused, then swallowed the food he had in his mouth.  
"Why you telling ME?"  
"...Plot Exposition.." With that she walked away quickly, leaving Lance puzzled at her answer.  
"And People say I'm the freak..." Lance mumbled, continuing his rampage on the Desserts. He sighed after he finished the last Chocolate morsel and leaned back, grinning. He looked at his hands, covered in chocolate gunk, then decided to go to the kitchen to wash up. Instantly as he entered, he screamed loudly.  
  
Hitmonchan ran towards the scream until he got to the kitchen, then screamed as well, causing Lance to scream louder in surprise. Finally Nurse Joy rushed over and covered her mouth, staring at the horror. A man was on the floor in a very small puddle of blood, several stab wounds apparent as the spots were growing wider with blood stains. The Man had a look of surprise plastered on his face, and a burnt out Cigar stub next to him. Nurse Joy immediately knelt down and checked his pulse, which was non existent.  
"He's Dead Lance."  
"W-what was his name?"  
"I think I recognize him. A...Kenny Ratchet I think."  
"Mon chan! HIT MON! (OH MY GOD! SOMEONE KILLED KENNY!)"  
"...No comment." Lance mumbled, still staring at the body. Nurse Joy proceeded to examine the body.  
"Three stab wounds, all to the Chest. He's been dead a good....half hour I'd say, placing time of death at about 9:00 even... But why didn't anyone notice him in here..." Nurse joy said, puzzled. Hitmonchan had the answer instantly.  
" Mon. Hit mon mon chan.(Simple. He wasn't Killed in here.)" Hitmonchan pointed to the small puddle of blood and the large bloodstains on the chest.  
"*Look, the bloodstains on his chest are huge, which means the blood had time to soak in, but then why isn't there a bigger puddle of blood if he's been in here a half hour? Answer: He was murdered somewhere else, then dragged in here.*" Hitmonchan said matter-of-factly. Lance and Nuse Joy just stared at him.  
"How in gods name did you figure that out?"  
"Mon chan hit mon mon.(Simple Deductive reasoning.)" Hitmonchan stated proudly, then walked pass the body, looking for clues.  
"Mon chan chan hit mon mon.(But then why isn't there a trail of blood..)" Hitmonchan looked around while Lance just shrugged at Nurse Joy, who was amazed.  
"I guess you'd better call Officer Jenny."  
"She's too busy with Team Rocket! And Plus the Pokecenter's been sealed off, no-one can get in or out till Morning." Hitmonchan instantly rushed over and grabbed Nurse Joy.  
"Mon chan chan! Hit mon mon mon chan chan!(That's too long! The Murderer could escape! The Clues and trails will go cold by morning...Which means....)" Hitmonchan grinned broadly and looked at Lance.  
"That we have a bonafide Murder mystery on our HWAAGH!" Lance shriekd as Hitmonchan grabbed him and pulled him out of sight of Nurse Joy. She heard sounds of clothes rustling, cries or protest, and a snatching sound. Instantly Hitmonchan came back into view wearing Lance's Sherlock Holmes Costume, which somehow fit him perfectly. Lance fell into view, the Watson Costume fitting him also.  
"Mon chan hit mon mon mon chan! Hit mon chan!(Which means we have a Mystery on our hands! Come Watson!)" Hitmonchan ordered, pointing his cane towards the door. Lance got up and adjusted his new Derby hat and Monocle, growling.  
"I swear I'm gonna make him a new victim if he calls me Watson again." Lance hissed, then followed Hitmonchan as he searched for clues. Nurse Joy was aghast and amazed just the same.  
"If these two nutbags are supposed to solve this Mystery, I think we're ALL gonna die." Nurse Joy moaned.   
  
  
  
"*Keep your eye out for any traces of blood. The murderer probably carried him into the Kitchen after Killing him, which means there must be more blood around here somewhere.*" Hitmonchan told Lance, looking into the room adjacent to the Kitchen. He knelt down and examined the carpet, looking for anything.  
"Did it occur to you to get the BACKGROUND of the Murderee BEFORE hunting the Murderer?" Lance growled. Hitmonchan got up and laughed nervously.  
"Mon...Chan.(Uh.....No.)"   
"Did not think so. So YOU go look for trails of blood, I'LL get Scyther and the rest and ask about Mr. Ratchet." Lance comprimised.  
"Mon mon, chan hit mon. (Fine fine, You go do that.)" Hitmonchan said, examining a spot on the carpet. Lance sighed and walked back to Nurse Joy, who was cleaning up the remaining blood.  
"Nurse Joy, what did you know about Mr. Ratchet?"  
"I'm afraid I didn't know much. I think we have some files on him, he WAS a big contributer to Many buildings here."  
"Are the Computer lines still on?"  
"Yes as a matter of fact. There's a Computer at the front desk you can use." Lance nodded and headed to the front desk, snagging a few plates of leftover chocolate desserts. He got to work immediately, accessing whatever there was on Kenny Ratchet. Then something snagged his attention.  
"It's not Ratchet, It's Rocchet'. Interesting." Lance mused, chomping down on some cake. He kept researching. Seems Mr. Rocchet' had substantial ties to several Industries, making him a very wealthy man. He also had a few benefactors tied to Viridian City, more precisely it's Gym Leader.  
"Rocchet'......Rockay....Rocket! Of course!" He finished the cake, checking the background of Kenny Rocchet'. It was an alias. It belonged to a known Team Rocket member who masqueraded as famous business men after killing to accumulate money for Team Rocket. Lance grinned broadly.  
"Let's see Mr. Fancy shmancy Pokemon Detective's face when he hears THIS!" Lance laughed, getting to his feet. He looked around and spotted a clock, 10:30. He looked around for Hitmonchan, who coincedentally found him.  
"Guess what? I just found out..."  
"*That Kenny Rocchet' is an Alias used by a member of Team Rocket yes I know.*" Lance stared in disbelief.  
"How did you know that??"  
"*Nurse Joy did a blood sample, The Rocket who's dead has type O negative, very rare. The Real deceased Kenny Ratchet had type B, much more common. Plus she discovered that his hair was dyed and she removed a few implants.*"  
"But...He's a part of Team Rocket..." Hitmonchan cleared his throat, starting a perfect imitation of Sherlock Holmes  
"*Elemetary my Dear Watson, Rocchet', Rocket, too similar to be coincedental for a dead man playing a dead man. This Rocket obviously killed Ratchet weeks, maybe months ago, and has been playing him since.*"  
"That's disgusting."  
"*But Ingenious. Cleverly diverting funds to fronts for Team Rocket.*"  
"How'd you..."  
"*A Big hunch. Why else would a Rocket play a Wealthy man?*"  
"Point taken. What next?"  
"*Why, we interview everyone in the Pokecenter of course!*"  
"I'll get..."  
"*You gather the People, I shall go find Scyther and the others.*" WIth that Hitmonchan walked off in search of his Pokemon.  
"That Pokemon is getting on my nerves." Lance muttered, running towards the Rooms.  
  
  
  
"This had better be F*&%*&( important to be getting us up this God&%$* F*%^$&*% Late." Growled a kid with shortcropped blonde hair and black sunglasses. Hitmonchan had gone by room numbers, this one happened to be first. He had a robe on and a hood covering his head. Lance looked at him, feeling a bit of familiarity coming from him.  
"DOn't worry I'll make this short. A Kenny Rocchet' Has been killed. He was a member of Team Rocket playing a dead Rich man." Lance said shortly as Hitmonchan stared at the kid, studying him.  
"And this effects me how?"  
"You will end up being interviewed by Officer Jenny in the Morning, or you can cooperate with us now." The kid smirked and turned for his room. Hitmonchan jumped up, knocking the kid to the floor and putting his hood down, then took off the sunglasses, revealing a Black Eye Patch. Lance hissed in recognition as Vincent growled and Hissed.  
"VINNY!"  
"I TOLD YOU TO STOP CALLING ME THAT!" He roared, pushing Hitmonchan off of him.  
"*As I suspected. A Fellow member of Team Rocket, but at least this one isn't dead.*" Hitmonchan commented.  
"I should've known! What? You Kill Rocchet' For some reason?"  
"I didn't Kill Carlton!"  
"*At Least we know the guy's real name.*"  
"Prove it! Why are you here then???"  
"That reason is classified!" Hitmonchan sighed and looked at Lance.  
"*Why else would Team Rocket be in a POKEMON center? FOR the POKEMON.*"  
"Ah-HA! So you're here to steal The Pokemon! I won't let you..."  
"Oh Shut up Lance! If I had wanted to steal the Pokemon I would've done so already."  
"Then Why ARE you Here???"   
"Wouldn't you like to know??" Lance growled and was about ready to leap at him, but Hitmonchan restrained him and whispered something to him and the Bugs. Lance nodded and looked at his bugs, who were growling menacingly and advancing towards Vincent.  
"Call your Bugs off!"  
"I dunno, they're pretty mad at you and your Pokemon..." Scyther slapped his blades together, while Pinsir's pincers opened and closed. They Jumped on Vincent, who screamed loudly  
"GET THEM OFF!"  
"Tell us what's going on first!"  
"ALRIGHT ALRIGHT! GET THEM OFF AND I TELL!" Vincent pleaded as one of Scyther's blades imbedded itself an inch from his head. Lance whistled loudly and the Bugs backed away reluctantly. Vincent stood ip, visibly shaken.  
"We were here to steal medical data on Pokemon and possibly any Rare specimens. There was no Rare Specimens, but Carlton managed to make off with the Medical data, hiding it on his person. But he's dead now and from what I can tell, you didn't find any papers on him."  
"You say 'we' Were here, who's we?"  
"Everyone who's still in their rooms."  
"WHAT??" Lance cried. Vincent rubbed his arms and snarled.  
"We planted explosives strategically all over Celadon to seal the Center off. Everyone who's still in their rooms are members of Team Rocket. So I suggest you leave this matter alone, because you are outnumbered."  
"Shut up. Even if you do manage to subdue Everyone here, there's no way you can get out of the center without alerting Officer Jenny." Lance countered. Vincent growled, knowing he was stuck. He sighed and sat down on a sofa, looking at Lance helplessly.  
"So what do you want?"  
"Who would most likely kill Rochet' or Carlton or whatever his name was?" Vincent thought a moment.  
"Carlton was pretty popular with the boss, since he raked in the cash. Most of the Rockets are Jealous of him...WERE jealous I should say...I admit I was a little bit jealous. Most Rockets who wanted to be close to the boss would try to outshow Him, and this Mission was one of our more Important..." Hitmonchan listened to him droll on about how popular The guy was with the Boss, and after a while Hitmonchan exploded.  
"*WE GET THE F*^&%*^ PICTURE! HE WAS HATED BY FELLOW ROCKETS WHO WERE PRETTY P*^%%&# OFF AND WAS OBVIOUSLY PRETTY D$#% GOOD AT KISSING THE GOD*^&% F*%&^*% BIG GIANT @$$ OF BOSS GOD*%&$ ROCKET! WE DON'T D&$* WELL NEED SOME GOD&^%$ F*%&$%^ SPEECH ABOUT HOW HE WAS SO GOD&%*& CLOSE TO YOUR S*^&^* NO GOOD GOD*^&% F%^&*$& PIECE OF S&%^ BOSS! GET ON WITH THE GOD^*& F*^&%&$ LIST OF THE F*^&*%^ GOD*^& SUSPECTS D&%* IT YOU WORTHLESS B*%$&%$!*" Hitmonchan roared, sick of him. Vincent screeched and jumped behind the sofa, hugging himself while crying in fear. Hitmonchan sighed and looked at Lance, who was hiding under the table.  
"Is it safe to come out now or are you not yet done shouting Profanities?" Lance asked.   
"Mon chan hit mon mon chan mon.(Yeah, that's pretty much my whole repetoire and then some.)" Lance nodded and hesitantly crawled out from under the table, looking for Vincent.  
"I think you scared him." Lance muttered when he found him. Vincent quickly got up and wiped his eye's.  
"I was not scared! I was just....just...."  
"*Wetting yourself in utter fear that I might beat the living S&*^ out of you?*"  
"HITMONCHAN!"  
"*WHAT? What the F*&^%*^ H*^( Do you want God&^*% it??*"\  
"STOP WITH THE PROFANITIES!"  
"Mon chan hit mon! (Make me God*^&% it!)" Hitmonchan challenged, puffing out his chest. Lance took his Watson cane and smacked him upside the head with it, knocking him out cold, his tongue lolling out of his mouth.  
"Are we done with the proverbial Cussing fest or shallst I smack thine noggin once against?" Lance asked innocently.   
"Mooon.(Daaaahhh.....)" Lance placed the cane on the floor, tapping it lightly.  
"*Why certainly Mr. Rogers! There's nothing I'd like more than to dip you into that molten lead King Friday the 13th commandeered from Never-Never Land and watch you scream and squeal in agony as the flesh and bone are melted from you in the most painful way possible. What's that? I'd love to be one of the people with the searing hot pokers to stab into your gut as they dip you in the molten lead, What an Honor!!*" Hitmonchan cried deliriously. Lance eyed him strangely, a bit freaked out.  
"Uhhh.....you got some serious problems man." Lance said, helping him to his feet. Hitmonchan swayed and staggered, still mumbling something about burning Babybop and Barney at the stake while using their heads for overstuffed pinatas and having The Bugs and Hitmonlee beat the children with him to bloody pulps.  
"Oooookay........I take it your original trainer made you watch PBS." Hitmonchan turned to lance, still a little delirious.  
"*Oh yes! In fact, he taped twelve straight hours of Barney and Mr. Rogers and made me watch it for four days straight, then made me sing Barney's song over and over....*" Lance scrunched his eyes together as if it was the most painful thing he'd ever heard. Vincent had the same look.  
".....My god.......Thats pure evil......." Lance said in sympathy.  
"How can ANYONE make their Pokemon watch That....That...That F*^&%$# up little Piece of D&%* S*^& FOR FOUR DAYS?? THAT"S JUST....EVIL." Vincent cried. Lance waved his cane menacingly at Vincent.  
"Don't YOU start with the Profanities." Lance threatened, then walked to the kitchen, getting a glass of water, then walked back and splashed it in Himonchan's face. He immediately snapped out of his delirious reverie and straightened his Sherlock Holmes costume.  
"Now for that list of suspects....?"  
"*Yes! Tonight I, Sherlock Hitmonchan, Will solve the mystery of 'Who killed Kenny,...er, Carlton!*" Lance sighed.  
"Wouldn't it be, 'The Case of the Rocket Redrum!' ?" Lance corrected. Vincent looked at them both, then rubbed his head and groaned in agony.  
"Two totally Insane whacko's are going to solve this Mystery? .....We're all gonna die horrible and PAINFUL deaths from this I know it. We'd have better luck with God&^* Scooby Doo...." He mumbled. Lance and Hitmonchan turned to him, cane's raised, and whacked him upside the head.  
  
  
  
  
"Hit mon chan.(First witness.)" Hitmonchan said, looking at his list. Vincent had been VERY helpful with names, motives, everything. Lance and Hitmonchan watched as a Girl with bright green hair yawned, sitting down on the couch.  
"Is there a REASON why I've been awakened from my slumber?" She asked sweetly.  
"Yeah, one of your Team Rocket Members was Killed." She stopped rbbing her eyes and gulped noisily.  
"T..Team Rocket? WHy..Why I don't know what..what you mean.."  
"Cut the signal static. I Know for a fact you are a Member of Team Rocket, and Don't even bother pulling out your Pokemon, I'm not here to arrest you unless you did the deed." Lance said curtly. The Girl sighed and nodded.  
"You are Agent Gabby correct?"   
"Yeah, and?" She sighed.  
"First off, you were the one assigned to plant the bombs, you and an Agent...Elim correct?"  
"Correct..." She looked at him oddly.  
"Now, is it true Agent Elim was in fact assigned to Carlton to pretend to be his aide WITHOUT Carlton's knowledge, correct?  
"How'd you.."  
"Just answer the questions."  
"Yeah but..."  
"And Did Elim assist you with the bombs as planned?"  
"No! He left me standing that sniveling little Creep! It threw the whole timing off! OOO I can't WAIT to Report him to Field Commander Vincent and everyone!!"  
"THANK you that's all." Gabby got up, confused, and started to ask a question, but just threw her hands up and left.  
"So, are you thinking what I'm thinking Holmes?" Lance asked Hitmonchan.  
"*Yep. I think Gabby did it.*" Lance moaned rubbed his face.  
"Look at the facts! Elim was the Aide of Carlton unbeknowst, After the dance he said he was going to mail some stuff, but he couldn't have because the Building was sealed at exactly 8:45, he said he would go at 9:00. Also, Elim was not with Gabby to set the bombs."  
"*So this proves that Gabby did it.*"  
"YOU.....uhg! You listen to ONE interview and you immediately think they are the Criminals!!!"  
"*I have a feeling. How heavy was Rochet'?*"  
"About 250 pounds...Man he was overweight. But he was surprisingly thin..."  
"*So it would take about TWO people to lift him at least. But I suspect a bit more here than meets the eye....I want to Interview the one called Kishi next, I got a sneaky feeling....*"  
"I think you are FEELING a bit touched in the head..."  
"*Quiet Watson! We have the Second Interviewee here!*" Hitmonchan pointed to the one Called Kishi, who was unexpectedly walking to the Sofa.  
"I Heard what happened, and I thought to myself I might as well get it over with." Kishi sighed. Hitmonchan's eyes perked, but he remained Silent.  
"First off, YOU were assigned to look through the Medical files."  
"What?"  
"You ARE a member of Team Rocket Correct?"  
"Wh-what.."  
"Don't bother lying, We already know." She gulped and fidgeted, but nodded.  
"Yes..I..I was assigned to take the medical files, but Carlton beat me to it."  
"Explains why I saw two People sneaking in the back." Lance muttered, then regretted it after thinking a moment.  
"Were you angry at Carlton?"  
"Yes..of course.."  
"Alright then. What happened after you Met up with Carlton later?"  
"I Didn't." Hitmonchan interrupted the interview by grabbing Lance's arm and shaking his head.  
"Mon chan.(Let'er go.)"  
"WHAT?"  
"Mon chan hit mon. (I got this all figured out already. Let'er go.)" Lance reluctantly shooed her out of the room, then turned back to Hitmonchan.  
"WHAT'S the Big deal?"   
"*Just gather everyone in the Pokecenter down here...I'll wrap EVERYTHING up in one nice, neat Package.*"  
  
  
  



	11. Default Chapter Title

LANCE'S POKEMON SAGA: BATTLE TO BE THE CHAMPION!   
  
  
  
  
  
  
Lance sat up, awake in the night. Hitmonchan was asleep in bed next to him, probably dreaming about Sherlock Holmes. Tommorow would be The Elimination 50 Pokemon League battles, and he was one of the Fifty, number 50 Exactly, at the lowest rung of the ladder .The Tournament consisted of several events, mainly the battling, but there was a time during the tourney that TWO pokemon could be used at the same time, and the winner of the 50 Battles Would receive the title Pokemon master and some prizes. Tommorow, he would prove he had the mettle and the skill, the power and the training, the guts and the Pokemon, to Take that Championship award off the Podium. But.....DID he have the guts? He got up out of his bed, dressed in his blue robe, and looked out the window, staring at the stars. But he was worried his Pokemon...no...his FRIENDS.......Might get hurt.   
"If they don't want to battle...I won't make'm." He decided. He looked at Hitmonchan, who was smiling dopily in his sleep. They had come a long way, Hitmonchan and Lance, and Lance could remember EVERY moment. The day he had found Hitmonchan and Nursed his wounds, The Day's of training, of him fighting Hitmonlee....He loved Hitmonchan like a Brother almost. He was just as close with his other Five Pokemon, but Hitmonchan and Him, They had a special Bond, and not the one of Hitmonchan being his First Pokemon, something much more important. Hitmonchan almost never gave up, only when his original trainer had coem around had Hitmonchan came close to giving up, but Hitmonchans Courage and Bravery, it had inspired Lance, and now he was close to grabbing his Dream.  
"Tommorow Hitmonchan, you and I, we will show those other Trainers, they aren't messing with some no talent Wanna-be, They will be messing with the roughest, toughest bunch of...Bruisers...Pokemon League will ever see!" Lance said quietly, curling back to sleep.  
  
  
He slipped on his Black shirt and Pants, making sure they looked fine. They were dusty, stitches were clearly apparent in several Places, and they seemed a bit thread bare. They'd do fine. Hitmonchan offered Lance his Overcoat, which Lance gladly took, slipping it on. He looked at the front of it, rubbing the embroidered Pokeball with the letter L imprinted in the Middle with Golden Letters.He looked at himself in the mirror, he had thinned out considerably during his Journey, and now he could never be considered Chubby like he used to be. He slowly picked up his hat, staring at the front before snugging it on his head. He slipped on his fingerless gloves and Turned to Hitmonchan, who had his Five Pokeballs on a belt. Lance nodded and slipped that on as well, making sure it was secure before slipping on a ragged pair of black boots. He looked at himself in the mirror, confident that he, Lance Park, could win this tournament and CLAIM that trophy as his own. He strode outside with Hitmonchan who nodded solemnly as he watched the proccesion of trainers heading for the Stadium. Hitmonchan and Lance quickly joined it, getting a few stares at his choice of clothing. As they Entered the Stadium, Lance and Hitmonchan took their place at the End of the Line-up in the huge arena, folding their arms across their chest. Mr. Goodsport, the president of the League, stepped up to the Podium. Lance and Hitmonchan stood tall as he Started his Speech.  
"Today we are Gatherede here to determine WHO will become a Pokemon Master! This Tournament is Elimination! Each Trainer will face the other 49, until only ONE remains and will go on to face the Elite four, using only four Pokemon against each Trainer. This is also special because at a certain point in random matches you will be allowed to use more than One Pokemon to test your skills at handling more than one at a time, you may even use all six! Now, the Tournament is about to begin! MAY THE BEST TRAINER WIN!" The Crowd cheered as Mr. Goodwinter took his seat in a Bleacher reserved for the Elite Four, who watched the games. Several People led 47 Trainers to a Bleacher, leaving Lance, Hitmonchan, and another Female Trainer. She had a Red Suit on, Blonde hair, and red gloves. She looked at Lance, recognizing him Immediately.  
"YOU!" Suddenly the Loudspeaker clicked on.  
"AND OUR FIRST MATCH, THE TRAINERS ARE VALERIE AND LANCE. LET THE GAMES BEGIN!"   
"I told you I'd see you again Lance!" Valerie Cried. Lance raised an Eyebrow in recognition as Valerie Plucked a Pokeball from her belt.  
"VALERIE STARTS WITH IVYSAUR!" Lance looked at the released Grass Pokemon, then At Hitmonchan, who grinned. Lance turned to the Audience, Raising his arms.  
"ALLLLLRIGHT THEN! LADIES AND GENTLEMAN! LET'S GET READY TO RUUUUUMMMMBBLLLLLEEEE!" He hollered at the Top of his lungs. He twirled back to Valerie, his Overcoat flapping because of the sudden action. He pulled a Pokeball from his Belt and laughed.  
"HITMONLEE, SHOW THAT FLOWER SOME SOLE!" He cried, flinging the Pokeball into the arena. Valerie Gasped at the Silver Armed Hitmonlee, staring at the Silver Arm.  
"Look at this! Valerie has chosen an Ivysaur to start with, while Lance has Chosen a Silver Armed Hitmonlee! What a Discoloration!" The Announcer cried.  
"Ivysaur! Start with you're Razor Leaf!"   
"Ivy! (HYAAII!)" It let loose with a flurry of leaves that sped towards Hitmonlee.  
"Hitmonlee, AGILITY!" Hitmonlee swerved, avoiding the Flurry of Leaves, twisting this way and that as he dodged the razor sharp leaves.  
"WHOAH! LOOK AT THAT HITMONLEE MOVE! WHAT A WELL TRAINED POKEMON!" The Announcer commented as the Crowd cheered madly.  
"Hitmonlee! Go Crazy on that overgrown Weeds BUTT!" Lance Instructed.  
"Hit mon lee! (So it shall be!)" Hitmonlee neatly jumped into the air, landing in front of Ivysaur. He Snap kicked the Pokemons Jaw, sending it Spinning into the air. As it started to fall, Hitmonlee Flipped onto it's hands and launched itself Feet First into Ivysaurs back, sending it Higher. His eye's followed it as it started to fall, raising it's foot. He slammed the heel hard into Ivysaurs Head, driving it into the ground even Harder, then Hitmonlee Drew back his foot, Kicking the Ivysaur to it's Trainers Feet.  
"WOW! THIS HITMONLEE IS JUST GOING ALL OUT, BEATING THE FERTILIZER OUT OF IVYSAUR! WHAT A GREAT FIGHTING POKEMON!"   
"Oh Ivysaur! Don't give up! Counter with Stun Spore!" Valerie Cried Encouragingly. The Ivysaur slowly got to it's feet, wobbling a little before Firing a mist of Spores at Hitmonlee, Who flipped into the air to avoid it. Lance and Hitmonchan cheered in encouragement.  
"WHOA! WITHOUT AN ORDER FROM IT'S TRAINER, THE HITMONLEE MANAGED TO DODGE IVYSAURS STUN SPORE! WHAT A PERFORMANCE WE'RE SEEING TODAY!"  
"Alright! Let's finish this Ivysaur off with a SILVER STRIKE!" Lance cried. Hitmonlee nodded and closed it's eyes, it's Silver arm starting to glow.  
"WHAT'S THIS? SOME SORT OF ATTACK? THE HITMONLEE'S ARM IS GLOWING!" Valerie saw this as an opportunity and pointed at the Hitmonlee.  
"NAIL IT WITH A SOLAR BEAM!" Ivysaurs flower slowly started to glow as it collected solar energy. Lance bit his lip, it was a race now to see who would strike first. Hitmonchan just crossed his arms, not worried at all. Quickly The Silver moved to Hitmonlee's Leg, who Rushed Forward and Roundhoused the Ivysaur with such force, a Tooth went Flying. Unfortunantly, The Ivysaur Chose the exact Moment Hitmonlee Struck to Fire it's Solar beam, Which went wide off target. The Crowd Cheered as Valerie Recalled it's fallen Ivysaur.  
"HOLY...! WHAT AN ATTACK! THIS IS INDEED A RARE SPECIMEN OF HITMONLEE FOLKS! WHAT POKEMON WILL VALERIE CHOOSE NOW?" Valerie Growled, her hand quickly grabbing another Pokeball.  



	12. Default Chapter Title

  
Battle to be the Champion! #2  
  
  
  
"Valerie Sends out FEAROW!" Lance pulled Hitmonlee's Pokeball out as he saw the Fearow, grinning.  
"Come on home Hitmonlee! You did better than great!" Lance laughed, recalling Hitmonlee. He put it back on his belt and grasped a different Pokeball.  
"TAKE FLIGHT AND GET THAT FEAROW SCYTHER!" Lance cried, flingin his Pokeball high in the air, Releasing Scyther who immediately started falling before Spreading it's wings and faced Fearow.  
"WOW! If this is a Surprise to anyone, It is rarely known that Scyther is also a FLYING Type, most people tend to overlook it's wings! WHAT A TRAINER!" The Announcer informed the Crowd, who cheered.   
"Fearow! DRILL PECK!" The Fearow flew at Scyther, spinning incredibly fast. Scyther Surged upward, Letting the Fearow Pass him. The Bird stopped and looked behind, Seeing Scyther Sticking it's tongue out at the Flying Pokemon.  
"Scyther scy scy ther scy! (Too fast for you KFC wannabe!)" Scyther cried, doing a Loop-de-loop in the air. The Fearow screeched Loudly and Flew at Scyther, Who outmanuevered it.  
"Fearow! WING ATTACK!" Fearow spread it's wings and swerved Behind Scyther SLamming it's wing tips into it's back, knocking it for loops in the air.  
"NOW! FLY!" Fearow Flew up higher, diving downwards and Slamming Into Scyther Hard, knocking it to the ground.  
"OW! LOOKS LIKE FEAROW MAY HAVE AN ADVANTAGE HERE!"  
"Fearow! Finish it with a GUST, then another DRILL PECK!!" Valerie Cried, Delighted. Scyther shook it's head, dazed as Fearow Hovered, flapping it's wind furiously and blowing Scyther into the Wall separating the Arena from the Spectators, then SLammed into Scyther with a Drill Peck, leaving it almost knocked out.  
"SCYTHER!" Lance Cried, rushing forward and kneeling by his Pokemon.  
"LOOKS LIKE SCYTHER MIGHT BE DOWN FOR THE COUNT FOLKS!"  
"Scyther? You okay?" Scyther Raised it's head, angered as Lance pulled out it's Pokeball. Scyther Knocked the Ball out of Lance's hand and got to it's feet.  
"Scyther scy scy ther syc ther scy scyther scy! (NO! I'm gonna get that Flying Fool and Make Barbecued HOTWINGS! DON'T CALL ME BACK!)"  
"But..Scyther....You might get hurt..."  
"Scyther scy scy? Scyther scy ther ther scy!(Remember Fuchsia? I didn't quit because Golbat Landed a few Blows! Lance, Please! TRUST ME!)" Scyther Pleaded, Getting To it's feet. Lance backed away, staring Scyther eye to eye. Scyther had a pleading Glare in it's eyes that finally convinced Lance, who jumped back and Pointed at Fearow. Valerie had been grinning cockily until she saw Lance pointing at Fearow.  
"ALRIGHT! SCYTHER! FREE FOR ALL AND TAKE THAT FLYING FREAK DOWN!" Lance cried as Scyther Leapt back into the air.  
"WHAT'S THIS? SCYTHER'S STILL FIGHTING! IT LOOKED LIKE SCYTHER AND IT'S TRAINER WERE ARGUING THERE FOR A MINUTE, BUT NOW SCYTHER HAS CAUGHT IT'S SECOND WIND!" The Crowd Cheered loudly at this.   
"Oh, so the Cricket still wants to play? FEAROW! FURY ATTACK!" Fearow flew at Scyther, who narrowed it's eyes and poured on the speed, then flew above Fearow as he tried to attack, letting his wings stop and falling onto the back of Fearow, slashing it.  
"OH AND SCYTHER TRICKS FEAROW! IT SEEMS TO BE USING SLASH! WHAT A MATCH!" Fearow struggled, flying upside down and letting Scyther Fall off, immediately using his wings and flying Upwards, slamming His Shoulder into Fearows Back and sending it tumbling to the ground, almost, but it managed to flap it's way back into the sky.  
"*Man, Scyther's really going at it.*" Hitmonchan muttered, watching the fight. Lance nodded in agreement as Fearow Dove at Scyther. The Bug Pokemon drew back it's leg and roundhoused Fearow in the side of the head, sending it away from him.  
"LOOKS LIKE SCYTHER IS REALLY P.O'ED AT THAT FEAROW FOLKS, IT'S USING EVERY TRICK IN THE BOOK!" Valerie Growled in frustration as Scyther dodged upwards and dove back down, slashing Fearows Wing.  
"FEAROW! USE YOUR PECK!" Fearow flew at Scyther, who grabbed the Beak with it's blades before it could make contact. Fearow struggled madly, flapping it's wings furiously and clawing the air with it's talons.  
"Scyther scy scy ther scyth scyther! (THIS'LL TEACH YOU to mess with a BRUISER!)" Scyther Roared, Planting Both it's feet on Fearows Gut and Pushing off, letting go of it's Beak and sending it Backwards, stunning it. Scyther Flew high, then flew downwards towards Fearow, Leg outstretched and it's speed increasing as it stopped using it's wings, letting Gravity pull him towards Fearow.  
"AND IT LOOKS LIKE SCYTHERS GOING TO K.O FEAROW ONCE AND FOR ALL FOLKS!" The Announcer cried.  
"FEAROW! WATCH OUT!" Valerie Cried too late. Scythers Foot smacked Fearow Across the Head, knocking it out Cold, making it flutter towards the Ground and land hard. Scyther Landed and placed one foot on Fearow, roaring in triumph. The Crowd cheered Madly.  
"OHHH WHAT A HIT! AND FEAROW IS DOWN FOR THE COUNT!" The Announcer announced as a Cheer erupted from the Crowd.  
"ALRIGHT SCYTHER!"  
"*YOU DA BUG!*"  
"MY FEAROW!" Valerie wailed, recalling it quickly.  
"You're too rough on other People's Pokemon!"  
"Be quiet and call out your next Pokemon." Lance said, hugging Scyther and complimenting it before Returning it to it's Pokeball. Valerie Plucked another Pokeball from her Belt, frowning.  
"Valerie Chooses Machamp!" Valerie Cried, releasing the Pokemon.  
"MA CHAMP! (C'MON WIMPS!)" Hitmonchan looked at Lance and nodded his head towards Machamp questioningly. Lance shook his head and Pulled out a different Pokeball.  
"IT'S TIME FOR KANGASKHAN TO LAY ON THE SMACK DOWN!" He cried, Hurling the Pokeball. Kangaskhan looked at the Machamp at eye level. They were about the same size, and looked about the same Strength.  
"OH! IT'S A KANGASKHAN! THIS TRAINER NAMED AFTER THE HEAD OF ELITE FOUR HAS SOME RARE POKEMON FOLKS!"  
"I'M NOT NAMED AFTER HIM YOU JERRY SPRINGER WANNA-BE!" Lance cried, then turned back to Kangaskhan and it's child.  
"Machamp! Tackle!" Machamp rushed at Kangaskhan, who grabbed It's upper arms while the baby grabbed the Lower. They stood like that, wrestling to get the upper hand but failing.  
"IT LOOKS LIKE A STALEMATE SO FAR!"  
"Come on Machamp! Take that Kangaskhan Down!" Valerie cried.   
"Kaangaaass...(Rrrrrrgghh.)" Kangaskhan ducked it's head low,slamming it into the Machamps chest and knocking it Backwards.  
"OH AND IT'S A HEADBUTT FROM KANGASKHAN!"  
"Go Kangaskhan!" The Machamp Circled Kangaskhan, who kept it's eyes on the Four armed Pokemon warily. The Machamp surged forward, grabbing Kangaskhans Tail and pulling, knocking it to it's stomach. The Machamp then pinned Kangaskhan with it's foot roaring in triumph. Kangaskhan hissed Loudly and Kicked Machamp in the Knee, knocking it Backwards.  
"Alright Kangaskhan! DIZZY PUNCH!" Lance cried as Hitmonchan cheered. Kangaskhan got to it's feet, cracking it's knuckles together and drawing it's fist back. Machamp launched a High Kick at Kangaskhan, who ducked and spun it's knucklest a couple of times, then Smacked Machamp in the Head, making it fall to the ground.  
"NOW! BODYSLAM!" Kangaskhan jumped into the Air, landing Solidly on Machamp, who yelped in Pain.  
"MAAAAA! (AAAAAAOOOWW!)"  
"OOOO! NOW FOLKS, THAT HAD TO HURT! I'M FEELING SORRY FOR MACHAMP NOW!"  
"MACHAMP!" Valerie Cried. Lance laughed as Kangaskhan got off of Machamp.  
"NOW! SEISMIC TOSS!" Kangaskhan picked Machamp off the ground, raising it above it's head and roared.  
"KANGASKHAN! (TAKE THIS!)" Kangaskhan Jumped upward, throwing Machamp to The Ground and Landing on him again, knocking it out cold.  
"WHAT A COMBO! KANGASKHAN DID A SEISMIC TOSS, THEN FINISHED IT WITH A BODYSLAM! BOWWOW THAT MUST'VE HURT!" Valerie hissed and recalled the Fallen Machamp while Kangaskhan cheered.  
"NOW IT'S DOWN TO THE LAST POKEMON, WHAT WILL VALERIE CHOOSE?" Valerie pulled her final Pokeball, tossing it into the Arena. Lance gasped at what she released, as well as everyone in the crowd.  
"WHAT?" Lance cried in surprise.  
"Valerie Chooses HITMONCHAN!" She cried, watching her very own Hitmonchan Shadowbox a little. Lance narrowed his eye's, then recalled Kangaskhan and Looked at Hitmonchan.  
"Up for a round of beating the Opponent Senseless?"  
"*Ready and willing always.*" Hitmonchan laughed, crouching.  
"HITMONCHAN! TAKE IT DOWN!" Lance's Hitmonchan jumped into the Arena, facing Valerie's Hitmonchan.  
"WOW! BOTH CONTESTANS HAVE CHOSEN A HITMONCHAN!"  
"Hitmonchan! Fire Punch!" Valerie Cried. Her Hitmonchan's fist lit on fire, swinging at Lance's, who simply Ducked and Uppercutted Valerie's away.  
"Alright Hitmonchan! KICK IT'S BUTT!" Lance cheered. Hitmonchan looked at the other one, grinning cockily.  
"*Alright wimp, show me what you got.*" He laughed. Valerie's Leapt at Lance's, who Simply Fell back and Used It's feet to keep Valeries Flying. Valerie's Got to it's feet and rushed Hitmonchan, swinging it's fists and feet. Hitmonchan reeled at the SUdden attack, and was too stunned to dodge the fist to his face, sending him flying at Lance's Feet.  
"IT LOOKS LIKE VALERIE MAY HAVE THE SUPERIOR HITMONCHAN HERE FOLKS."  
"*SUPERIOR?? I'LL GIVE'EM SUPERIOR!*" Hitmonchan cried, getting to his feet and rushing at Valerie's Hitmonchan, who dodged and swung again. Lance's Dodged and attempted an Uppercut, which Valerie's flipped backward, dodging easily, then Lashed out with a Mega Kick that Sent Hitmonchan flying back at Lance's Feet. He kneeled down and faced Hitmonchan, who looked up at him.  
"Sure you wouldn't have Maybe Kangaskhan Face this one?"  
"*NOT ON YOUR LIFE! THIS GUY IS TICKING ME OFF!*" Hitmonchan roared, getting to his feet. He walked Confidently Towards Valerie's, Blocking the Blows. He dodged a Thunder Punch and Smacked Valerie's Hitmonchan Across the Face twice, then slammed his Elbow into the Other Hitmonchans Gut and Chest.  
"*Hit ME will you, you PUNK!*" Hitmonchan cried, swinging his fists into Valerie's Hitmonchan savagely. He Stopped When he Saw him Swaying and Backed up. He jumped feet first towards the Hitmonchan, planting his feet Squarely on it's chest and knocking it down, then Launched himself off and let the Hitmonchan get back to it's feet before Flipping again, grabbing It's head with his Legs and flipping Backwards, Slamming Valerie's Hitmonchan Face first Into the ground, then he got up. Valeries Hitmonchan looked upat him, then fell back down unconscious.  
"*AND THE WINNER...AND STILL CHAMPION.....HITMONCHAN!*" Hitmonchan bellowed as Valerie Recalled her Hitmonchan. Lance was cheering madly and rushed out, hugging Hitmonchan in a massive Bearhug as the Crowd Cheered.  
"AND THE WINNER OF THE FIRST MATCH IS LANCE OF VACAVILLA! WHAT A BATTLE!! BOTH TRAINERS SHOWED PLENTY OF PROMISE, BUT LANCE CAME OUT ON TOP! BUT WILL HIS SKILL HOLD OUT AGAINST THE OTHER 48 TRAINERS?? WE'LL FIND OUT LATER." 


	13. Default Chapter Title

  
Battle to be the Champion #4  
  
  
Lance and Valerie were Lead to a Pokemon center to rest up and heal their Pokemon. Lance pulled out the Four he had used and placed them on the Pan for recovery.  
"Please, heal'em up Joy." Lance asked as Valerie Pulled hers out and quietly placed them on a diferent pan. Nurse Joy took both and headed into the back.  
"Well, Val, I do have to say, I thought you might've had Scyther there with your Fearow, that was a close one." Valerie grinned slightly.  
"Well, thank you, but you did win in the end."  
"I've had a lot of practice fighting. I find that if you just let your Pokemon go free for all, it usually get's the job done. I mean, why just sit there while waiting for an order from your trainer when you can just kick the guy's shin and knock'em out?"  
"Point taken." Lance smiled and offered his hand. Valerie smiled and shook his hand vigourisly.  
"Good match Lance."  
"Good match Valerie, hope you can whomp the next 48 Trainers."  
"Same to you Lance." She smiled, then sighed.  
"Guess I need more training."  
"Wel, I hate to say it, but Hitmonchan and I, we've been in so many scrapes I wouldn't be surprised if he was near Level 80." Lance plucked a clipboard form the Pokecenter message boorad, checking it.  
"Looks Like I'm fighting a Guy called Lesley in an hour. Then you'll be facing a kid Named Jay." Lance said, handing her the clipboard and waiting patiently for his Pokemon. In no time at all, he heard the ding that meant they were ready. He greeted Hitmonchan with a high five and put his Pokeballs back on his belt.  
"*So who we clobbering next?*" Hitmonchan cried.  
"Take it easy there Champ, we got a good forty-five minutes, let's go watch the other matches." Lance suggested, Leading Hitmonchan to an empty Bleacher reserved for the Trainers. He leaned back and propped his feet on the bottom row, watching the other trainers fight for the next 45 minutes, betting Hitmonchan various times using Candy bars. Lance watched as he bit down on a Snickers as another Pair of Trainers were lead off the Arena.  
"AND NOW, THE CHALLENGERS ARE LESLEY AND LANCE. WILL THE CONTESTANTS PLEASE COME TO THE ARENA?" The Announcer screamed through the Loudspeaker. Lance finished his candy bar and looked at Hitmonchan.  
"Well, let's get'em." Lance cried, getting up and leaping bleacher to bleacher until he finally jumped out onto the Arena With Hitmonchan. He Looked at his Opponent, studying him. Simple Red Coat, Blue shirt, Black pants, and streaked back Black hair.   
"AND LET THE MATCH BEGIN!" Before they could hurl their Pokeballs, A Loud Ringing sound filled the Stadium.  
"WHAT'S THIS? IT LOOKS LIKE MR. GOODSPORT HAS SOUNDED THE RANDOM MATCH BELL, ALLOWING EACH TRAINER TO USE UP TO SIX POKEMON AT THE SAME TIME! LET'S SEE HOW OUR CHALLENGERS DO NOW." Lance looked at Hitmonchan and grinned.  
"Alrighty! I'm gonna whup yer keister BACK TO PREHYSTORIC TIMES! NIDOKING, NIDOQUEEN, RHYDON, GOLEM, MACHAMP, RAICHU! GO!" Lesley screamed, hurling six Pokeballs into the arena. The Pokemon looked at Lance and Hitmonchan, stretching and grinning broadly. Lance raised an eyebrow at the Pokemon, then looked at Hitmonchan.  
"WHOA! LESLEY HAS A VERITABLE POWER HOUSE OF POKEMON! HOW WILL LANCE BE ABLE TO COUNTER THIS?"  
"I think I'd better use the Rest of the Bruisers, what ya think?"   
"*Give me five minutes. These guy's may be BIG, but I bet the fastest one there is Raichu.*" Lance considered this a moment.  
"It's a bit dangerous...."  
"*When HASN'T it?*"  
"Alright, Five Minutes. You Ain't K.O'ed them by then, I'm sending in the other five." Lance warned. Hitmonchan nodded.  
"ALRIGHT! DIVIDE AND CONQUER HITMONCHAN!" Lance cried as Hitmonchan leapt ten feet away from the Pokemon, Looking up at them.  
"WHAT'S THIS? AGAINST SIX POKEMON, LANCE CHOOSES TO SEND HIS LONE HITMONCHAN???? THIS CAN'T BE A VERY GOOD STRATEGY LADIES AND GENTLEMEN!" Hitmonchan grinned cockily and jumped into the midst of the Six, snap kicking Raichu in the head then grabbing Rhydon by it's horn and flinging it into Machamp. The Others instantly reacted, leaping at Hitmonchan, who dodged and weaved madly, avoiding the Hits. He let One of Machamps Fists slam into the ground, then flipped off of NidoKings head, Letting the Golem Slam into Machamp who tried to grab him from behind.  
"WHOA! LOOK AT THAT HITMONCHAN MOVE FOLKS! I DON'T THINK I'VE EVER SEEN A POKEMON MOVE THAT QUICKLY IN MY LIFE!" The Loudspeakers screamed as the crowd cheered. Hitmonchan sweep kicked Machamp, then flipped onto Golem as Nidoqueen Tried to Bodyslam him, then flipped off when Raichu tried to Shock him, letting him stun Golem.  
"COME ON BOYS, YOU C'N TAKE DOWN AH LONE HITMONCHAN! WHAT'S WRONG WIT' YA?" Lesley cried, getting frustrated. Lance laughed.  
"The PROBLEM is that this isn't JUST a Lone Hitmonchan my friend, this is THE Hitmonchan." Lance laughed as Hitmonchan uppercutted Nidoking and ducked Nidoqueens Tail. Lance counted off slowly, then pulled out five Pokeballs.  
"Five minutes are up. COME JOIN THE FUN BRUISERS! HITMONCHAN GET BACK HERE!" Lance cried. Hitmonchan flipped back off of Golem and Landed in front of Lance.  
"*Didn't even break a Sweat.*"  
"Yep, now FORM UP!" Lance cried, hurling five Pokeballs High as Hitmonchan jumped up with them. He landed first, then hitmonlee Landed Next to him, Scyther on the Other Side, Pinsir Nexted to Scyther, Electabuzz next to Hitmonlee, and Kangaskhan landed with a giant rumbling, dwarfing them all. They Linded up in a V, Hitmonchan up front.  
"WOW! LOOK AT THAT LINE-UP! TWO FIGHTING, TWO BUGS, ONE ELECTRIC, AND ONE NORMAL!" Scyther moved his neck around, grinning.  
"Scyther Scy scy ther scyth scyther Scy scy?(What say Pinsir and I get Golem and Machamp?)"  
"Pwin Pwin!(I'm up for it!)" Pinsir Laughed, closing and opening it's Pincers rapidly.  
"Eewecta buzz buzz ewecta buzz.(Da Raychu is aull Mine!)" Electabuzz Called, crackling with Electricity.   
"Kangas kangas khan kangas!(Rhydon is mine!)" Kangaskhan cracked it's fists together, craning it's neck to stretch.  
"Hit mon chan mon mon chan chan.(Then that Leaves the Nidoking and NidoQueen for you and Me, Hitmonlee!)" Hitmonchan cried gleefully. Hitmonlee nodded and planted his feet.  
"Hit mon lee mon lee!(SO LET US BEGIN! HYAAAI!)" Hitmonlee screeched as they stared at the Opponents.  
"IT LOOKS LIKE LANCE'S POKEMON ARE CHARGED UP AND READY FOR BATTLE!" Lance tensed, feeling his body start to quiver in anticipation.  
"ALRIGHT BRUISERS! TAKE THOSE BUMS DOWN!" Lance cried. They Charged immediately, Hitmonchan knocking down Nidoking while Hitmonlee roundhoused Nidoqueen. Electabuzz slapped Raichu aside, then tackled it while Kangaskhan and Rhydon Grappled for the upperhand. Pinsir Closed his Pincers around Golems Leg and Flipped him, rolling him aside while Scyther Dodged Machamps arms and slashed him.  
"AND THEY ARE WASTING NO TIME IN GETTING INTO IT! SURPRISINGLY, THE BUGS ARE HAVING MUCH LUCK IN FACING OFF AGAINST THEIR ROCK AND FIGHTING ADVERSARIES!" Lance relaxed and munched on a Candy bar, a worried Look crossing his face every time one of his Pokemon were thrown to Lance's Feet, then would get back up and join in the fray again.  
"SCYTHER SCY SCY!(PINSIR! SWITCH!)" Scyther Cried, slashing Machamp across the Face. Pinsir Nodded and Launched himself Off Golem, His Pincers opened Wide and aiming at Machamps Gut as Scyther Flipped off It's head and kicked Golem. Pinsir Grasped Machamps waist, getting to his feet and Holding Machamp above his head with His Pincers, then Slammed Him to the Ground.  
"WHOA WHAT A MOVE! LANCE'S POKEMON ARE STRATEGIZING HERE FOLKS! A RARE TRAIT IN A POKEMON INDEED!"  
"CM'AHN YA WIMPS! WHAT"S TH' PROBLEM?" Lesley Cried. Kangaskhan grasped Rhydon's horn and kept him at Arms length as it tried to swing at Kangaskhan, missing miserably. Kangaskhan Roared and lifted him straight up off the ground and flung him, snapping it's Horn off by accident as it went flying. The Normal Pokemon looked at the Horn in surpise.  
"*Whoops. My Mistake, SORRY!*" Kangaskhan yelled as the Rhydon landed at the far side of the Arena, knocked out cold. Kangaskhan looked at Golem and Scyther. By putting it's arms around Golem, Kangaskhan Managed to Lift it straight off the ground with a little Effort.  
"*PINSIR! FASTBALL SPECIAL COMING YOUR WAY!*" Scyther Cried. Pinsir Jumped away as Kangaskhan Hurled the Rock Pokemon into the Machamps Gut.  
"MAACHAAAAAMP!(AAAWUUUUGH!)"  
"GOL GOL GOLEM!(I REGRET NOTHING!)" Electabuzz was trading Thunder Punches with Raichu, who was putting up a good fight.  
"*YA MEASLY PUNK! YA'Z MESSIN' WIT DA PRIDE AN' JOY O' DA BIG BRUISAH'S! NO-ONE C'N TAKE DOWN DA ELECTABUZZ!*" He cried, raising his fists and Slamming them Across Raichus Face, sending it flying. He watched it fly and grinned, waving.  
"*Y'ALL COME BACK NOW YA HEAR?*" He cried, laughing as it Landed in the Bleachers.  
"I think I've raised Super Pokemon." Lance Muttered, Watching the Raichu fly over his head. He turned back to the fight and watched Hitmonchan, who was Fighting Nidoking. He was jumping, dodging it's Long tail and striking out with his foot, nailing it in the Jaw. Hitmonchan ducked a Fury Swipes and Uppercutted, then Right crossed it's face.  
"*HAH! MORE FUN THAN BEATING UP ON VINCENT!*" Hitmonchan laughed, Putting his Fists together and Slamming them into Nidoking's Forehead, knocking it out cold. Hitmonlee was having good luck, sweep kicking Nidoqueen off it's feet, then roundhousing it as it tried to get up.  
"*I implore you, fair Nidoqueen, it would be best for you to surrender this fight.*" Hitmonlee offered. The Nidoqueen nodded, so Hitmonlee turned his back to walk back to Lance. The Nidoqueen grinned and got up, rushing at him.  
"NIDOQUEEN!(SUCKER!)" It cried. Hitmonlee Turned his head and Snapkicked Nidoqueen into the air before it could attack, knocking it out cold.  
"*So predictable. A Pity.*" Hitmonlee Sighed, walking to it's fellow Bruisers. The formed the Triangle again, Hitmonchan in the front, and looked at the Fallen Pokemon.  
"WOW! IT LOOKS LIKE LESLEY'S POKEMON ARE GETTING TO THEIR FEET...." It was true, ever so slowly, Lesley's Pokemon were slowly standing, grouping Together. Hitmonchan looked at them with a 'you-don't-want-to-try-anything' Look, but they ignored it and hissed.  
"*They don't know when to quit.*" Hitmonchan sighed.  
"ALRIGHT YOU WIMPS! C'MON AND GET THOSE GUYS!" Lesley screamed. Lance sighed and stuffed the Candy bar wrapper in his Pocket.  
"ALRIGHT! FINISHING TIME! Hitmonlee, Hitmonchan, QUAKE STRIKE! Pinsir and Scyther, Double Team! Kangaskhan and Electabuzz, ELECTRIC FASTBALL SPECIAL!" Lance cried. Kangaskhan Picked Electabuzz up as he charged his Electricity to it's max, Hitmonlee's arm and Leg glowed as the Silver went to his foot once again, and Pinsir Picked Scyther up with his Pincers, holding him back as he started using his wings feverishly.  
"COME ON GUYS! TAKE THEM DOWN!" Lesley cried. Before his Pokemon could move, Hitmonchan leapt into the Air and slammed his fists down as Hitmonlee Slammed his foot down, causing the Ground to Crack and split where they striked, causing a rumble that knocked the Defending Pokemon to the ground. Kangaskhan threw Electabuzz Towards them as Pinsir Hurled Scyther forward into the air with all his might, matching Electabuzz's Speed. As soon as Electabuzz was in their Midst, he let loose with a Thunderbolt to each opponent as Scyther Slashed each one before hand. They Kept on going and Landed behind the Pokemon, facing Lesley, crouching. The Six Pokemon promptly Fell to the ground Unconscious.   
"AHHH NOO!" Lesley screamed.  
"WHAT A PERFORMANCE! IN-CRED-AH-BULL! WHAT A FINISHING MOVE! THE...BRUISERS AS LANCE CALLS THEM TOTALLY WIPED OUT THE OPPOSITION!"  
"ALRIGHT BRUISERS!" Lance cheered, pumping his fist into the air as Lesley reluctantly recalled the Pokemon.  
"AND LANCE HAS WON THIS ROUND, HIS SECOND WIN!" Lance ran to hsi Bruisers as he hugged them and they hugged him back, their cries of triumph drowned out by the Crowds cheer of encouragement.   
"Alright! 2 down, 47 more to go!" Lance Laughed as he fell over still hugging the Bruisers. After High fiving Each Pokemon he lead them to the Pokecenter and asked them if they wanted to heal up.  
"Scyther Scy scy ther.(Nah, I'm good for another match.)" Scyther shrugged, slashing the air. They all said no and instead hung around the Pokecenter, boasting about their wins.  
"*Did ya see me launch off Golem? POOM! Machamp didn't know what hit him!*" Pinsir laughed, talking to Scyther.  
"*Yeah? You should've seen me fighting Fearow! Talk about Aerial Combat! That Bird almost had me, but I got me second wind and KICKED IT'S TAILFEATHERS!*" Scyther Countered, slapping Pinsir on the back merrily. Electabuzz Laughed at their stories.  
"*Ya t'ink dat wuz a fight? Ya shouldah seen meez fightin' Raychu! It tried ta Thundershock me, but'z I just kept on comin', then graybbed it's tail when it tried ta hit me wit' it and SWUNG it around Like John Wayne!*" Electabuzz bragged, cackling. Kangaskhan slapped it's leg, laughing.  
"*Yeah? Against Valerie's Machamp? Great fight. I used a Seismic toss at the End, then Finished it with a BODYSLAM.*" The Bruisers Winced at the Thought, but laughed.  
"*OOooo That must've hoit!*" Electabuzz cringed.  
"*HAH! You call that fighting? Just before you guys came out on that Second Match, I was digging my fists into them like a whirlwind! I kicked Raichu's head then grabbed Rhydon by it's horn and FLIPPED him into Machamp!*" Hitmonchan bragged, hands on his Hips. Lance laughed, digging around in his Pocket for some money to buy some food.  
"Tell you what, we got an hour or two before Our next fight, let's get something to eat!" Lance cried. The Bruisers cheered loudly and Lance walked up to Nurse Joy.  
"Is there a Place around where we can get something to eat?" Lance asked.  
"There's a Food stand around somewhere, I think outside." Nurse Joy answered Gently. Lance nodded and lead the way outside, where he immediately saw the Stand. He told the Bruisers to stay inside the Pokecenter and went to by the food. They sat around inside and in a few minutes, Lance came back with his Arms full of Bags and a Box with Drinks. He set them down after Hitmonchan cleared a table of it's Magazines and Big plant. Lance pulled out Two Long Hotdogs wrapped in Tin foil and threw them To Electabuzz.  
"TWO Extra sized Casper Hotdogs WITH the Works for Electabuzz Along with Root Beer!" Lance checked, handing Electabuzz his cup full of Rootbeer.  
"*Aww, Ya know me's too well!*" Electabuzz cried Gleefully, unwrapping a hotdog and chomping into it. Lance then pulled out a huge Sub sandwich wrapped in Seran wrap.  
"ONE three foot long Hero Sub sandwich for Kangaskhan and a Lemonade!" Kangaskhan took it's food and laughed, unwrapping the Sandwich and biting into it. Lance pulled out six Hamburgers and handed them to Scyther and Pinsir.  
"SIX Cheeseburgers WITH Pickles and Lettuce and EXTRA Ketchup, and Two Pepsi 1's to Wash it down for the Bug Brothers!"   
"*Yeesh, how can you DRINK that stuff?*" Hitmonchan shuddered. Lance then pulled out a large plastic container and a bottle of water.  
"Sushi and Water for Hitmonlee!" Lance said, shivering at the site of raw fish. Hitmonlee grasped the Food and bowed before walking off to eat.  
"Now, Two Turkey sandwichs for Hitmonchan ALONG with some Orange Soda."  
"*ALRIGHT!*" Hitmonchan laughed, biting into the Wrapper before taking the time to take it off.  
"And for myself, I have Two PBJ's. With a carton of milk, life is Good. And there IS seconds!" For the next hour and a half, they sat around, eating their meal while trading comments and Compliments and Bragging about their fighting skills and Battles they've fought.  
  
  
  
  



	14. Default Chapter Title

Battle to Be the Champion (Conclusion.)  
  
greatest of ease, but some matches they barely won, only by sheer luck. But they perservered, winning 48 straight wins, but now it was time for the Last match.  
"The Final challengers are Lance and Arthur. This match will determine who will Be the Champion!" The ANnouncer cried as Lance sized up his opponent. He was a hair taller, had blonde hair, and was dressed in a vest and a double breasted suit, with fancy Brown pants.  
"*Well well well, look at this! Mr. Fancy-pants!*" Hitmonchan laughed.  
"BEGIN THE MATCH." Lance pulled his first Pokeball from his belt.  
"TIME TO ROCK AND SHOCK ELECTABUZZ!" Lance cried, flinging the Pokeball. Electabuzz laughed and crackled with electricity.  
"Arthur chooses Dodrio!" He said boredly, almost as if it was beneath his attention to even bother with Lance. The Triple-headed bird cawed loudly, looking at Electabuzz.  
"ELECTABUZZ! THUNDERBALL!" Electabuzz grunted, electricity pouring from his conductors on his head and traveling to his arms. He Moved his arms and hands around like he was rubbing something, and slowly the electricity formed into a crackling ball.  
"*T'UNDER BALL!*" Electabuzz cried, jerking his arm back and flinging the ball towards Dodrio, who jumped aside. He quickly formed more, flinging them as fast as he could at Dodrio, who slowly started to Move towards Him.  
"Dodrio, TRI-ATTACK!" Arthur cried. Dodrio cawed and let loose with three triangles of energy, knocking Electabuzz backwards.  
"OOO! WHAT A BLOW!" The Announcer cried.   
"Electabuzz! SHOCKWAVE!" Electabuzz got to his feet, raising his hands above his head. His arms crackled and sparked as he slammed them into the ground, electricity coursing from his hands and through the ground, traveling towards Dodrio by the electrons on the ground. Dodrio jerked and spasmed as he was shocked, flying back as the attack ended. Dodrio slowly got back up, swaying a little.  
"OH AND WHAT AN ATTACK!" Arthur frowned and pointed at Electabuzz.  
"Quick attack!" The Bird Sprinted forward, slamming into Electabuzz at an impressive speed.   
"Now Dodrio! Mega Kick!" Dodrio drew back it's talon and slammed it into Electabuzz's gut three Times, sending him flying. Lance growled and pulled out Electabuzz's Pokeball.  
"ELECTABUZZ RETURN! Hitmonchan, up for a game of Chicken?" Lance asked, turning to the Fighting Pokemon.  
"Mon chan hit! (Ready and Willing!)" He Cried, sprinting into the Arena and slamming into Dodrio Shoulder First, sending it sprawling on the ground.  
"LANCE HAS RECALLED ELECTABUZZ AND NOW SENDS OUT HIS MOST POWERFUL POKEMON, HITMONCHAN!" Hitmonchan watched the Dodrio get to it's skinny legs and launch itself at him. He Simply roundhoused all three of the Heads, knocking it away and back to the ground. The Bird got up one more time, hissing loudly.  
"*Stay down Big bird wannabe.*" Hitmonchan growled, slamming his knee into the Birds Chest. The Bird instantly collapsed, unconscious. Arthur just shrugged and recalled the Fallen Pokemon then plucked another Pokeball from his belt.  
"Arthur calls Kingler!" The Giant Crab snapped it's pincers open and Closed.  
"*Heeeey! Now all we need is some Butter!*" Hitmonchan laughed.  
"Kingler! Crab Hammer!" Kingler lifted it's claws and swung them towards Hitmonchan, who Jumped Backwards as the Claws smashed the ground.  
"Hitmonchan! He might be strong but he's slow!" Lance called out.  
"*Yup, Powerful as a tank, Slow as a a snail!*" Hitmonchan laughed as he jumped forward onto Kingler. It Struggled around, trying to throw him off but failing.  
"Hitmonchan! It's a WATER type! Use your..."  
"*Thunder punch! Of course!*" Hitmonchan cut him off, drawing back his fist. It started to crackle with Electricity, then he slammed into the Crab, electrocuting it. It Promptly fell over, fried. Now Arthur looked a bit concerned, seeing his second Pokemon fall. He Promptly recalled it and pulled out a lime green Pokeball.  
"Rapidash!!" He Cried, releasing the Fire Horse. Hitmonchan looked it over and laughed.  
"*You've got to be kidding me.*" He Laughed. The Rapidash rushed forward, headbutting him away.  
"Getting a bit cocky are we Hitmonchan?" Lance scolded. Hitmonchan just growled and got back up.  
"Rapidash! Flamethrower!" A Huge blast of fire flew at Hitmonchan who managed to jump to the right. He Neatly back flipped as another Flamethrower came at him, he kept dodging and weaving, trying to avoid the Fire.  
"Rapidash! Headbutt!" Hitmonchan moved to the side and put the Horse in a headlock as it tried to hit him. He Promptly flipped it onto it's back and jumped away.  
"Hitmonchan! Mega Punch!" Hitmonchan drew back his fist as Rapidash started to get up and Slammed it into it's forehead, sending it flying into it's trainer.  
"UGGHH! GET OFF!" Arthur cried, pushing at the unconscious horse. He numbly recalled it and pulled out his last Pokeball. He Hurled it into the Arena, releasing a Gyarados. Hitmonchan and Lance looked up at the Giant Pokemon and gulped.  
"Ah Nuts." Lance said simply.  
"AND LESLEY HAS CALLED OUT WHAT MAYBE THE FIERCEST WATER POKEMON AROUND FOLKS! LANCE MIGHT BE IN TROUBLE HERE!"  
"*Hoooooo Boy.*" Hitmonchan muttered, looking up at the Water Pokemon in shock as it roared. It Leapt at Hitmonchan, who managed to jump to the right.  
"GYARADOS! TACKLE!" Gyarados dived at Hitmonchan, who kept dodging.  
"C'mon Hitmonchan! You can take the guppy down!"  
"*ARE YOU NUTS???*" Hitmonchan cried back, jumping onto Gyarados's head as it tried to tackle him again. He ran along it's back quickly as The Pokemon thrashed around, trying to get him off. He jumped as the Tail snapped him high into the air straight up. Lance saw this as an Opportunity.  
"HITMONCHAN! THUNDER HAMMER FALL!" He screamed as loud as he could. Hitmonchan raised both fists above his head as he dropped down towards the Gyarados's neck. His fists crackled and sparked as electricity surged around them and into Gyarados, sending into spasms of pain. Hitmonchan flipped off the Gyarados and watched it as it started to recover slowly.  
"HITMONCHAN! NOW! WHILE IT'S STUNNED! MEGA UPPERCUT!" Lance called out.   
"*Gotcha buddy!*" Hitmonchan scrunched down, then leapt up, drawing his fist back as he jumped towards the Water Pokemon, Arthur yelling for Gyarados to do something. Hitmonchan brought his fist up into a massive Uppercut into the Gyarados's jaw, send it flying and spinning in the air towards the Bleachers. The audience screamed and started running, managing to get out of the way as the Gyarados slammed into the bleachers, crushing most of them.  
"WHAT A BLOW! I DON'T THINK ANY TYPE OF POKEMON HAS EVER DONE THAT TO A GYARADOS FOLKS! HE PUNCHED IT RIGHT OUT OF THE ARENA AND INTO THE BLEACHERS!"  
"My Gyarados!" Arthur cried, running towards his fallen Pokemon. Hitmonchan grinned and started dancing a Victory dance.  
"AND THE WINNER OF THE POKEMON LEAGUE 50 TOURNAMENT IS LANCE PARK OF VACAVILLA!" Lance released his Other Bruisers and group hugged them, then started dancing with Hitmonchan.  
"WE WOOOON WE WOOOON! YES YES YES YES!" Lance Screamed, hugging Hitmonchan.  
"TOMMOROW LANCE WILL MOVE ON TO THE ELITE FOUR! But for now! The Pokemon League President will now award Lance the Pokemon League 50 Championship RING!" Lance looked around, spotting Mr. Goodsport walking towards him holding a large blue box. He stepped up to Lance and his Pokemon, smiling broadly.  
"And as the Winner of the Official Pokemon League 50 Tournament, I hereby award you with the Championship ring!" He said in an official tone, opening the box. Lance and the Bruisers looked inside, seeing a solid gold and Silver Pokeball resting on satin. Lance silently removed the pokeball and popped it open, revealing a ring with a silver band and a round ruby gem, with the Letters PL50 Set in Emerald, surrounded by Sparkling sapphires.  
"*Whoa! What a ring!*" Hitmonchan commented, looking at it.  
"What? you think we'd award the official winner a cheap Plastic one?" Mr. Goodsport asked.  
"*Yes!*" Mr. Goodsport just sighed and looked at Lance, who had taken the ring out of the pokeball. He slipped it on his middle finger and looked at it, a smile growing across his face. He pumped the hand with the ring into the air.  
"ALLLLRIIIIIIGHT! LOOK OUT WORLD! LANCE IS COMING BACK IN A WHOLE NEW STYLE!" He laughed.   
"*Good battle my Friend Lance.*" Hitmonlee said.  
"*Good Going you two!*" Pinsir commented.  
"Hold on Hold on! It's not done yet!" Mr. Goodsport interrupted, yelling above the crowd's cheering.  
"You mean there's MORE?"  
"Of course! Do you think we'd JUST give the TRAINER an award? Without the Pokemon, there is no trainer! So....." He pulled six belts from seemingly nowhere and showed them to the Bruisers. They were long and black, it got bigger in the front, where a Square outlining of Diamonds glinted in the sun. In that Outlining were the Words, "Pokemon League 50 Champion Poke-belts" in golden letters, with silver Pokeball patterns going around the Belt. The Bruisers gasped and looked at the Belts in awe.  
"*Those...are for us?*" Hitmonchan asked, taking one tentatively.  
"Yup!" Mr. Goodsport said, handing a belt to Each Pokemon. They slipped the belts on, admiring them.  
"*We.....we must show our respect in an honorable manner.*" Hitmonlee told Hitmonchan.  
"*Yeah.*"   
Immediately they all ran up to Mr. Goodsport and hugged him so tightly he fell over unconscious while screaming their thanks. Lance finally pried them away and looked them in the eyes.  
"What say we go get ourselves a Victory meal??"  
"*YEAH!!!*"  



End file.
